¿Dragon y medio?
by Maytelu
Summary: Pequeña falla en la habitacion del tiempo, una persecucion en Nerima y...¿que obtenemos?
1. PARTE I

Dojo Tendo, Nerima...  
  
Dos figuras se encontraban frente a frente, en medio del dojo, iluminadas por la luz rojiza que se desprendía del atardecer, solo había quietud y silencio.  
  
-Estas segura de esto Akane??- Pregunto el chico de la trenza y camisa china  
  
-Quizás esta sea la única forma de saberlo.. Ranma- Dijo ella mientras permanecía hincada frente a su prometido, con la mirada baja y un notable color escarlata en sus mejillas.  
  
-Bien, entonces... hagámoslo- Respondió seriamente el chico. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de azul profundo como el mar de Ranma y los castaño de Akane, tan cálidos...  
  
Sus corazones latían casi con un mismo ritmo, profundizar mas en la mirada de la otra persona para descubrir los secretos.. los sentimientos. Un beso.. era ese el mejor método de dar paso a la verdad sobre lo que sentían?? Fue una propuesta interesante sobre todo despues de la tregua en la que habian permanecido por mas de 6 meses. La mano de Ranma paso suavemente por el rostro de Akane hasta llegar a su mejilla, temblaba.. si, sentía nervios, acordaron intentarlo..ser sinceros y comprobar que todo lo que habían pasado valía la pena, que su compromiso tenia algún futuro. Ella poso su mano sobre la de él, dándole la seguridad que había perdido. La distancia que los separaba se fue haciendo mas corta rápidamente, y aun asi ellos no sentían transcurrir el tiempo. No dejaban de mirarse, por fin había decisión en la expresión de ambos. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron en el momento en que sus narices se rozaron tiernamente. Un cálido aliento de alguno de los dos, casi podían rozar sus labios cuando sintieron que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba  
  
-Akane...-  
  
-Ranma...-  
  
Un crujido de madera.. y en un segundo ellos se encontraban separados a gran distancia, mirando hacia lados contrarios y el rojo cubría sus rostros.  
  
-Lo siento!- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo en un leve susurro  
  
-Esta vez no hay nadie en casa Akane... no hay porque preocuparse- El chico volteo a ver a su prometida -"Intentémoslo de nuevo.. tenemos que hacerlo, solo asi podre saber lo que realmente sientes por mi" Es el momento- El tono de su voz era decidido. Akane asintió con la cabeza. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, mientras se volvía a formar el mismo bello cuadro anterior.  
  
Nuevamente los dos chicos están muy cerca el uno del otro. La respiración es más agitada esta vez..  
  
-Que es eso??- Pregunta Akane señalando un bulto en el pantalón de Ranma  
  
-Qu..que es que??-Responde el chico un tanto nervioso  
  
-Esto- Dice ella, mientras sostiene en sus manos el pequeño bulto -Ahh!! Pero si son..-  
  
-No!! Akane, espera... yo.. puedo explicarlo- Ranma empieza a alejarse de ella poco a poco.  
  
-Galletas!!, me das una??-  
  
-Espera.. no..- Ranma intenta advertir, pero es demasiado tarde, Akane ya había tomado una y la había comido -...comas!! me las dio Shampoo- Termino de decir el chico. Ella parecía no haber escuchado esto ultimo  
  
-Eres un envidioso, en donde las compraste?? Están exquisitas!!- Dijo ella mientras sacaba otra de la bolsa y la saboreaba  
  
-Pe.. pero, Akane, es que..-  
  
-Bueno, eso ya no importa, en el camino hacia el consultorio del Dr. Tofu buscare algunas parecidas- Dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos cuando menciono al Dr.  
  
-El Dr. Tofu??- Pregunto Ranma con una mezcla de asombro y enojo  
  
-Claro!! Llego ayer por la noche, acaso no lo sabias??*. Nos vemos luego Ranma- Akane se levanto de su lugar y se encamino hacia la puerta del dojo  
  
-Pe.. pero Akane "y lo que íbamos a hacer"- Exclamo él jugando con sus dedos, antes de que ella saliera  
  
-¿qué pasa Ranma- Pregunto Akane confundida, volteo a ver a su prometido pero al ver la cara en blanco de él volvió a darse la vuelta -Sera mejor que me vaya, no quiero que se me haga tarde. Seguro que a Kasumi le alegrara el regreso del Dr.- Ella siguió caminando hasta la salida de su casa. Ranma estaba demasiado confundido, pero de pronto reacciono siguiendo a la chica que ya caminaba por la calle  
  
-Akane, te sientes bien??- Pregunto él mientras la seguía  
  
-Claro que estoy bien, porque no habría de estarlo??- Contesto ella al momento en que se daba vuelta para regalarle una de esas sonrisas que hacen derretir a Ranma  
  
El chico de la trenza se quedo de piedra en ese instante, y no reacciono hasta una figura se poso sobre si golpeando su cabeza con una bicicleta  
  
-Ni hao Ranma!! Haberte gustado las galletas??- Saludo la china pegándosele juguetonamente a Ranma  
  
-Este no es el momento Shampoo- Respondió seriamente Saotome, apartando asi a la amazona de su cuerpo y tratando de darle alcance a Akane - Akane, necesito hablar contigo!!- Grito un poco fastidiado  
  
Akane en respuesta empezó a acelerar el paso "No entiendo que le sucede, pero por alguna razon.. Sé que esto no terminara de buena forma.. solo tengo que llegar a la casa del Dr."  
  
Shampoo estaba furiosa por el enorme desaire que le había hecho Ranma  
  
"Si él prefiere a Akane entonces.." -Akane!! Tu y yo pelear ahora- Reto la amazona  
  
Akane solo volteo confundida y un poco de miedo se asomaba en su rostro  
  
- No entiendo porque quieres pelear conmigo Shampoo, pero, yo no quiero hacerlo. Déjame en paz!!- Ella volvió a darse vuelta y apresuro aun más el paso.  
  
Ranma se quedo anonadado ante esta reacción, es verdad que Akane era más débil que Shampoo, pero nunca había sido cobarde, ni se había negado a ningún reto. Y que habia sido eso de que no entendia porque Shampoo buscaba pelea?? El chico estaba harto de tanto misterio, por lo que decidió saltar por sobre ella y ponérsele de frente - En este momento regresamos a casa, hasta averiguar que es lo que te sucede- Inmediatamente la cargo sobre sus hombros y salto sobre los tejados para evitar a la furiosa china.  
  
Entonces fue cuando la clásica persecución de Nerima comenzó. Ranma con Akane en hombros alejándose cada vez mas del que en un principio fue su destino. Shampoo tras esta pareja, al igual que Ryôga que de un momento a otro escucho lo gritos que iba dando Akane y sin dudarlo se lanzo a su rescate. Kodashi y Ukyo también se integraron a la persecución en defensa de Ranma (ya que era demasiada la furia de Shampoo y Ryôga). Mousse no podía faltar, obviamente tras su querida Shampoo.  
  
-Ranma suéltame ya!! No te he hecho nada.. No tienes derecho de tratarme asi, Esto lo sabrán papá y el tío Genma!!! - Gritaba Akane mientras trataba de safarse de los brazos de su prometido  
  
-Saotome!! Suelta a Akane, no seas cobarde y pelea conmigo!!- Amenazaba Ryôga  
  
-Shampoo no poder creer que Ranma preferir a chica violenta del mazo!!- Se quejo la amazona  
  
-Shampoo!! Deja a Saotome y ven conmigo- Chillo Mousse mientras abrazaba una antena de televisión  
  
-Jo jo jo jo!! Ranma-kun es mío jojojojo- Bueno. es obvio de quien se trata ¬_¬(Kodashi)  
  
"Si seguimos de esta forma llegare a los limites de la ciudad y jamás podré llegar al dojo Tendo. Asi no averiguare que es lo que le sucede a Akane. Actúa de una forma muy extraña" Pensaba Ranma mientras seguía huyendo de los demás con una muy molesta Akane a sus espaldas golpeando y pataleando.  
  
************  
  
Habitación del tiempo, Templo sagrado de Kamisama...  
  
-Vamos Oob, tienes que hacerlo con todo tu poder o no podrás resistir mi ataque- Reprendía Goku a su joven discípulo  
  
-Lo siento mucho Goku-san, esta vez si lo haré con todo mi poder, lo prometo- Exclamo el chico con emoción, aunque se le notaba algo cansado  
  
-Bien, comencemos!!- Goku exploto su ki al igual que Oob  
  
-Ahhhh!!- Se escuchaba en ese limbo por parte de los dos guerreros  
  
Fuera de la habitación...  
  
-Kamisamas, que es lo que sucedes??- Pregunto Mr. Popo al joven Dios, cuando sintió como el piso se cimbraba  
  
-Es demasiado el poder que están expulsando esos dos, quizás no debí dejarlos entrenar aquí. Podrían causar una gran daño al templo- Respondió preocupado Dende  
  
-Dende que es lo que esta pasando aquí??- Se escucho preguntar a Piccolo que había salido de su meditación debido al temblor  
  
-Lo que sucede es que Goku-san y Oob-kun están dentro de la habitación del tiempo entrenando- Explico un poco perturbado Dende  
  
-QUEEEE???!! Están dentro de la habitación con esos poderes?? Eso podria causar que... Ohh no!!- Exclamo con preocupación Piccolo mientras se dirigía con rapidez a la dichosa habitación  
  
-Kamisamas cree que algo malo sucedas??- Pregunto Mr. Popo con su actitud de siempre  
  
-Creo que si Mr. Popo. Dudo que Piccolo-san me felicite por esto- Respondió con preocupación el joven Dios  
  
**********  
  
Nuevamente en Nerima...  
  
"Esto empieza a cansarme. Pero con Akane en mis hombros no puedo defenderme!! Demonios" Pensó Ranma. La persecución empezaba a dificultarle la trayectoria al chico. Los gritos de Akane se habían detenido pero en vez de eso se dejaban oír pequeños sollozos "Maldición!! No pensé que esto fuera a dificultarse tanto, un momento... Akane esta llorando??"  
  
-Ranma Saotome. Yo el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan vengo a detener tus...- Kuno ni siquiera termino su frase cuando fue enviado de una patada a volar. Sin embargo en este movimiento Akane se safo del brazo de Ranma y cayo desde el techo en el que se encontraban.  
  
-Akanee!! Nooo!!- Grito Ranma con desesperación mientras se lanzaba en su ayuda  
  
-Akaneeee!!- Se escucho también gritar a Ryôga  
  
-Jojojo!! Un estorbo menos. Declamo Kodashi tirando sus pétalos negros mientras se retiraba del lugar  
  
-No.. Akane- Casi susurro Ukyo  
  
A pesar de que Ranma se lanzo en ayuda de Akane, era demasiado tarde, el suelo estaba a solo centímetros de distancia de ella. La chica Tendo no hizo mas que dejarse caer con los ojos cerrados "Porque..??" pensó. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a golpearse contra el piso, un fenómeno se presento, el suelo se hizo inestable, abriéndose un agujero. Akane cayo dentro. Ranma sin pensarlo entro tras ella, inmediatamente tres figuras mas se dejaron caer, cerrándose en el acto el agujero.  
  
-Shampooooo!!- Grito Moose. El también se había lanzado pero al no traer sus gafas puestas no le atino.  
  
*********  
  
Habitación del tiempo, templo de Kamisama...  
  
-Te ves un poco cansado Oob, sera mejor que tomemos un descanso- Dijo Goku después de dejar su posición de pelea y disminuir su ki  
  
-No se preocupe, yo estoy bien. Si lo desea podemos continuar.- Respondió el muchacho  
  
-No, sera mejor que descansemos, además, me estoy muriendo de hambre- Exclamo el saiya poniendo una mano en su estomago  
  
-Pero que es eso??- Pregunto Oob sorprendido, mirando hacia un circulo negro que empezaba a abrirse en el espacio  
  
-Uhh?? No lo sé!!- Respondió Goku mientras observaba curiosamente el 'objeto'-Sera acaso algún nuevo adorno que pusiera Mr. Popo?? No, no lo creo, aquí no se puede adornar- Se dijo asi mismo rascándose con un dedo la cabeza  
  
De pronto el circulo se abrió enormemente, y al momento Goku y Oob se pusieron a la defensiva  
  
-Se siente un ki- Señalo Oob algo serio  
  
-Si, pero no solo es uno son varios, aunque no parecen ser malignos- Dijo Goku  
  
Apenas al decir esto una figura cayo del agujero cerca de los guerreros  
  
-Es.. es una..-  
  
-Chica!!- Termino la frase Goku  
  
Otras 4 figuras cayeron unas sobre otras cerrándose el circulo de inmediato  
  
Mas tarde fuera de la habitación...  
  
-Asi que era eso??-Dijo Oob -No pensé que algo asi pudiera suceder  
  
-Ahora tenemos que ver como los regresamos a su lugar de origen- Exclamo Piccolo  
  
-Pues yo no entendí nada- Dijo Goku poniendo una mano en su nuca y riéndose - Pero si se trata de regresarlos al lugar al que pertenecen, hay un método-  
  
-Acaso usted sabe como hacerlo Goku-san??- Pregunto extrañado Dende  
  
-Claro!! Solo hay que pedírselo a Shen-long- Respondió Goku con su habitual optimismo, al momento que todos los demás caían de espaldas  
  
-El mundo se va acabar, Goku tuvo una idea y aun mejor, fue una buena idea!!- Comento sarcásticamente Piccolo  
  
-Oye!!- Contesto de modo molesto Goku después de unos minutos - Por cierto Dende, ellos como están??-  
  
-Se encuentran descansando en una de las habitaciones del templo, Mr. Popo los esta cuidando, podrían despertar y huir, pensé que eso podria ser un problema- Termino de decir el joven Kamisama  
  
-Bien pensado Dende. Goku, sera mejor que hables con Bulma- Ordeno Piccolo  
  
-Con Bulma?? Pero porque Piccolo??-  
  
-Es verdad que la mejor forma de intentar regresar a esos chicos a su lugar de origen es pedírselo a Shen-long, aunque eso no nos asegure que podrá cumplir el deseo. Sin embargo, aun falta 1 mes para que las esferas se vuelvan a activar después de la ultima vez que las utilizaron. Sera mejor que durante ese tiempo, ellos estén bajo nuestro cuidado y para eso tendrán que vivir cerca de ustedes, no se pueden quedar aquí en el templo, aun no sabemos quienes son. Y al menos que quieras llevarlos a tu casa, tendrás que pedirle ese favor a Bulma- Explico el guerrero nameku  
  
-Tienes razon, Milk se enfadaría mucho si llevo tantas visitas a casa, sobre todo cuando ya tiene..- Contando con sus dedos -...5 meses que no voy para allá, y aunque la casa de Gohan es grande no me gustaría darle molestias. Estoy seguro de que Bulma nos hará ese favor!!- Contesto alegremente Goku. En ese momento apareció Mr. Popo  
  
-Kamisamas, los chicos ya desberdaron. Ahora se encuendran en cocina comiendos-  
  
-Sera mejor que vayamos a explicarles lo que sucedió.. supongo estarán algo confundidos- Recomendó Piccolo  
  
-Goku-san, eso quiere decir que suspenderemos el entrenamiento??- Pregunto Oob mientras todos se dirigían a la cocina  
  
-Solo sera por unos días Oob, mientras podrías quedarte en mi casa, no creo que Milk se enoje por eso-  
  
Al llegar al lugar todos se observaron unos a otros, hasta que uno de los recién llegados hablo  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?? Porque estamos aquí??... en donde esta Akane??- Se levanto enfadado el chico de la trenza  
  
-No crees que son demasiadas preguntas??- Respondió tranquilamente Piccolo- Sera mejor que te sientes y escuches  
  
El chico se tranquilizo y se sentó aun desconfiado, mientras sus acompañantes miraban extrañamente a el par de Namekus  
  
-Oye Piccolo, ya te diste cuenta que te ven raro??- Dijo Goku en tono de burla a lo que Piccolo solo lo miro con enfado y reproche - Por cierto, no eran 5 chicos lo que llegaron?? Aquí solo hay 4- Le murmuro a Dende  
  
-Es un chica la que faldas, ella aun duermes en una habidación.- Respondio Mr. Popo  
  
-Escucha, tu amiga esta durmiendo aun. Al parecer cuando cayeron se golpearon demasiado fuerte y por eso se desmayaron, pero.. tengo entendido que ella ya venia inconsciente, asi que por ella no se preocupen, pronto despertara- Explico Piccolo -Ahora pongan atención porque lo que les voy a explicar es un poco complicado y quizás, algo difícil de creer para ustedes-  
  
-Habla ya!! Que es este lugar y porque traes ese disfraz tan ridículo??- Señalo al nameku el chico con pañoleta amarilla,. Al cual solo se le veía una enorme vena en la frente  
  
-Ja jajajaja!! Eso no es un disfraz, lo que pasa es que Piccolo es un nameku, es decir, un extraterrestre- Dijo Goku con toda inocencia  
  
-Cállate tonto!! Además tu también eres un extraterrestre!!- Exploto furioso el namek  
  
-QUEEE??- Se escucharon al unísono los visitantes  
  
-Querer decir que ser este otro planeta??- Pregunto dramáticamente la chica del cabello morado -Pero Airen salvarme, verdad Ranma??- Dijo ella abrazando al chico de la trenza  
  
-Saotome, como te atreves a engañar de esa forma a Akane?? Te aprovechas de su ausencia- Reacciono el chico de la pañoleta, parándose estrepitosamente de su asiento, y mirando furico al de la camisa china roja  
  
-No Ryôga!! Ran-chan no tiene la culpa de que Shampoo este de coqueta con él- Defendió una chica de cabello castaño, sacando su espátula y amenazando con ella a la de cabellos morados  
  
-Gracias U-chan, por eso eres mi mejor amiga- Exclamo Ranma safandose del abrazo de Shampoo. Todos los demás miraban un poco confundidos esta situación hasta que...  
  
-BASTAAA!!- Grito Piccolo enfadado- Es suficiente!! me van a escuchar o no??-  
  
-Es verdad, asi que.. estamos en otro planeta ehh?? Porque nos trajeron aquí??- Reclamo Ranma  
  
-Este no es otro planeta, o bueno, aun no lo sabemos, pero ustedes parecen terrícolas- Contesto el guerrero namek mas seriamente  
  
-Claro que somos terrícolas- Reclamo Ukyo  
  
-Entonces mi teoría es cierta...- Reflexiono el extraterrestre, je, es decir Piccolo ^.^°- ...este el es planeta tierra, pero no el que ustedes conocen, sino de otra dimensión.  
  
-Otra dimensión??- Se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta  
  
-Pero si es Akane!!- Exclamo Ryôga con entusiasmo  
  
-Deja de babear P-chan.-Se dirigió Ranma al chico/ cerdo - Me alegra que estés bien... Akane- Miro a su recién llegada prometida  
  
-Que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí??, no entiendo nada!!- Grito algo asustada Akane - Primero soy raptada por Ranma, después todos empiezan a perseguirnos sin razon alguna y cuando creí que iba a caer de un tercer piso estoy en un lugar desconocido, en el cual por cierto casi me pierdo, ya no se que es lo que esta pasando!!- Termino de decir ella, mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y miraba a todos aun más confundida(claro después de ver a los nameks, quien no??)  
  
-Si me siguen interrumpiendo, no podré terminar de explicarles.- Dijo un poco exasperado Piccolo -Sera mejor que te sientes con tus amigos, para poder explicarles ahora que ya están todos- Le dijo a la chica Tendo -Ahhh!! y una ultima cosa..- Todos lo miraron esperando su petición -...NO QUIERO INTERRUPCIONES!!!- Sentencio Piccolo  
  
Tanto los visitantes, como los que no lo eran, asintieron con la cabeza como pequeños niños regañados  
  
Piccolo aspiro aire para continuar -... aquí se encuentra una habitación en donde el tiempo transcurre diferente y la materia no existe en ella, sus condiciones ambientales son extremas. Aunque ese no es el punto. Esa habitación puede servir también como puerta interdimensional pero necesita que algo la active, en este caso, lo que la hizo activarse fue un poder que supero los limites establecidos ahí dentro- Explico por fin Piccolo muy satisfecho, pero al ver la cara de los demás, se dio cuenta que Goku no era el único ahí con bajo coeficiente intelectual. Una gran gota de sudor corrió por su frente -Bien... en resumen, se abrió una puerta entre su dimensión y la nuestra, cayendo ustedes en ella por alguna extraña razon-  
  
-Ahhh!! Era eso!!- Exclamaron todos  
  
-Entonces solo tienen que volver a abrir esa puerta interdimensional y regresarnos a nuestro mundo- Dijo Ranma mientras se encaminaba al exterior, encontrándose con la mirada de Akane en el camino -Vamos!! Que esperan?? Vallamos hacia es habitación.-  
  
-Lamentablemente, no es algo tan sencillo Ranma-kun; si hacemos eso podriamos abrir una puerta hacia otra dimension, que no sea la suya. Hay un infinito de posibilidades, podríamos tardar segundos en buscarla o tal vez... miles de años- Declaro Dende que hasta estos momentos se había mantenido en silencio  
  
-Entonces no podremos regresar??- Pregunto preocupado Ryôga  
  
-Tu no deberías preocuparte por eso Ryôga, de todas formas te la vives eternamente perdido- Comento sarcásticamente Ranma a lo que Ryôga respondió con una mirada de enfado  
  
-Quieres pelear Saotome??!!- Reto el chico de la pañoleta  
  
-Cuando quieras- Contesto decidamente Ranma -De todas formas yo siempre te gano!!  
  
-No se preocupen- Interrumpió Oob calmando los ánimos -Goku-san hallo la solución-  
  
-Asi es, solo tenemos que reunir las esferas del dragón en un mes y pedirle a Shen-long que los regrese a su mundo- Explico Goku mientras hacia la actuación de hincarse y rogar a alguien  
  
-¿Qué ser esferas del dragón??- Pregunto la amazona  
  
-Las esferas del dragón son...- Y asi Dende comenzó la explicación  
  
-DOS DESEOS??- Gritaron todos los de Nerima al mismo tiempo  
  
-Asi es- Contesto Goku -Pero tendremos que esperar un mes, porque las utilizamos últimamente para reparar los daños de una batalla que tuvimos. Por lo mientras podrán vivir en la casa de Bulma, seguramente ella les dará todo lo que necesiten -Pero ya nadie le hacia caso al saiya, ya que cada uno esta sumido en sus pensamientos  
  
"Con el segundo deseo podré deshacerme de la maldición de Jusenkyo" Soñaba Ranma  
  
"Dejare de ser P-chan, no mas burlas de Ranma, por fin podré confesarle mi amor a Akane" Pensó Ryôga  
  
"Utilizare el 2do deseo para que Ranma se enamore de mi" Pensó traviesamente Shampoo (por cierto, cada vez que piensa es en chino)  
  
"Podria ampliar el U-chan´s, o no.. quizás pediré ser la mejor cocinera de okonomiyakis del mundo... no, no mejor pediré que Ran-chan se case conmigo" Eran los pensamientos de Ukyo  
  
-Yo solo quiero regresar a casa- Susurro Akane  
  
Nota de la autora: Por fin me anime a hacer un crossover, de dos series que para mi son de lo mejor. Al principio tenia pensado hacer solo un fic de Ranma ½ ya que nunca he hecho uno, pero despues empece a unir ideas, es decir queria hacer un crossover y luego un fic de Ranma ½, dije y porque no hacer un crossover de Ranma ½ y Dragon Ball?? Asi que aquí esta esta loca(una mas) idea. Ya esta casi terminado este fic ya que lo fui escribiendo en mis horas libres de escuela, solo que me falta pasarlo a la PC y por ello demorare en subir cada capitulo (eso y porque soy muy muy mala je je!! asi se crea emocion) Bueno comentarios a maytelu15@hotmail.com o me dejan un Review  
  
* En el manga el Dr. Tofu se marcha de Nerima 


	2. PARTE II

Muchas gracias por los reviews: Vegetto, Giris y Elena. Aquí ya la segunda parte (perdon la tardanza ¬¬ pero no habia podido meterme a internet)  
  
********** PARTE II  
  
En Capsule Corps..  
  
Bulma se encontraba arreglando algunos desperfectos de la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta; mientras el príncipe de los Saiyajin esperaba impaciente  
  
-Espero que puedas terminar pronto Bulma-  
  
-Claro que lo haré!!, soy la mejor en esto lo olvidas??-Respondió orgullosamente la científica  
  
-Por cierto, en donde esta Trunks?? Le dije que hoy entrenaríamos-  
  
-Salió con Goten, recuerda que es un joven y como tal solo disfruta de esta etapa de su vida. Seguramente ya no tarda, me dijo que volvería como a esta hora- Contesto Bulma mientras fumaba un poco del cigarro que llevaba  
  
-Y Bra?? A que hora regresa??-  
  
-En la noche, Gohan me dijo que él la traería. Ya sabes que cuando esta con Pan el tiempo se le pasa volando- Bulma tomo un pequeño receso y se acercó a Vegeta peligrosamente (saben a que me refiero ^_~) -No crees que deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad?? Estamos solos..- Vegeta sonrió ante la reacción de su mujer y la atrajo hacia si  
  
En ese momento apareció Goku y compañía (Oob y los de Nerima)  
  
-Que haces aquí Kakarotto y quienes son ellos?- Pregunto hostilmente Vegeta mientras rápidamente se separaba de su esposa  
  
-Lo mismo deberíamos preguntar- Respondió sarcásticamente Ukyo  
  
-Ese hombre tener peinado gracioso, igual que el que traernos- Murmuro Shampoo a Akane, la cual sonrió ante el comentario  
  
-Grrr.. habla ya maldita sea. No son humanos ordinarios, su ki supera el de uno. Quiénes son??- Interrogo una vez más el príncipe  
  
-Hola Goku!!- Saludo Bulma después de tanta escandalera  
  
- No te exaltes Vegeta, podria hacerte daño. Hola Bulma!! En realidad venia a pedirte un favor- Sonrió Goku  
  
-Debí suponerlo, no me visitas si no necesitas algo, pero bueno, que es lo que sucede??- Pregunto ella  
  
-Bueno, quiero saber si ellos pueden quedarse aquí en tu casa por un mes- Le sonrió ampliamente -Los llevaría a la montaña Paoz pero.. no creo que todos estén muy cómodos ahí, aunque la casa de Gohan es grande no quiero darle molestias, tu sabes él tiene a Pan y..-  
  
-Si, si, entiendo pero, primero dime quienes son ellos- Dijo Bulma  
  
Entonces Goku comenzó a explicarles todo lo que había sucedido -Es por eso que nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidar de ellos, te lo encargo Bulma-  
  
-Bien, ellos pueden quedarse- Contesto -No se preocupen por nada, todo lo que necesiten pídanlo con confianza- Recibo Bulma a sus nuevo inquilinos -Estoy segura de que Bra y Trunks se pondrán contentos de tener visitas!!  
  
-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Si la culpa fue tuya Kakarotto, tu deberías ser quien cuide a esta bola de mocosos- Opino Vegeta, mientras los aludidos lo miraban acusadoramente, a lo que obviamente Vegeta ni se inmuto  
  
-No seas grosero Vegeta!! Goku ya explico sus razones, muy validas por cierto, además tu sabes que la Corporación es muy grande, te aseguro que como siempre estas encerrado en tu cámara de gravedad, ni siquiera notaras su presencia- Reprendió Bulma al príncipe  
  
-Hmmpp.. entonces arregla mi cámara en este instante Bulma- Exclamo el saiya retirándose del lugar. Todos lo nuevos visitantes lo siguieron con una mirada de desagrado  
  
-Todo lo que esta sucediendo, es muy raro no creen??- Susurro Ukyo a sus amigos  
  
-Es verdad, aun no me creo eso de que nos hayan transportado de un lugar a otro; que estuviéramos en el templo de Kamisama, que por cierto es un extraterrestre...- Frunció el seño -...la forma de las casas y los automóviles voladores; y por si fuera poco estamos en otra dimensión- Comento Ranma mientras numeraba los sucesos con los dedos  
  
-Que sucede chicos?? No los veo muy confiados que digamos- Pregunto amablemente Bulma mientras caminaba a una estancia de la casa y los demás la seguían -Ahhh!! Ya se!! Lo que sucede es que seguro a estos tontos se les olvido lo más importante, díganme, se presentaron con ustedes??-  
  
Todos contestaron con una negativa de cabeza  
  
-Lo supuse, bien, entonces empezare yo. Soy Bulma, la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, la empresa más importante en el mundo. Fuimos los inventores de las cápsulas Hoi Poi, seguramente no las conocen pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, también contamos con la mayor tecnología y fabricamos todo tipo de aeronaves y cosas parecidas. Es por eso que somos ricos!! Jajaja- Explico con aires de grandeza mientras los chicos de Nerima la veían un tanto extrañados -El que esta ahí- Señalando -Se llama Goku, él en realidad es un Sayajin, es decir, es de otro planeta, pero fue criado aquí en la tierra. Los Sayajin son una raza guerrera, es por ello que este hombre no hace otra cosa mas que pelear. - Suspiro al mirar el signo de interrogación que se formo en las caras de sus visitantes -Bueno, eso también tendremos tiempo para explicarlo después. Ahh y el hombre que salió hace un momento era Vegeta, mi.. esposo-  
  
-Si el se llama Goku "por lo menos hasta el momento la mayoría lo ha llamado asi" Entonces por que ese hombre tan grosero que salió hace unos momentos, lo llamo Karoto o kakatto.. o como lo haya llamado- Pregunto Ranma  
  
-Eso es porque Kakarotto es mi verdadero nombre. Veras, Vegeta también es un Sayajin y el siempre me llama asi por que dice que no debo olvidar mis orígenes, pero como yo crecí aquí en la tierra, no recuerdo nada de mi planeta y me gusta mas mi nombre terrícola, es decir Goku- Respondió el Saiya  
  
-Bien, el que esta ahí..- señalando a Oob -Es el actual discípulo de Goku, lo esta instruyendo para que pueda controlar su poder ya que..-  
  
-...Ya que me gusta mucho entrenar- Interrumpió Goku  
  
Bulma nuevamente suspiro, recordó que Oob no sabia nada aun sobre que él era la reencarnación de Majin Boo y ella hace poco se había enterado del secreto gracias a Vegeta -Por ultimo supongo que se habrán sorprendido al ver a Piccolo, Dende, y Mr. Popo créanme que los entiendo, pero esa también es una larga historia que contar - Ahora, les toca a ustedes-  
  
-Yo soy Ranma Saotome, artista marcial en la técnica de combate libre- Se presento Ranma  
  
-Ryôga Hibiki- Dijo el de la pañoleta en la cabeza -también practico artes marciales-  
  
-Pensé que tu nombre era P-chan- Le susurro Ranma burlonamente al chico / cerdo el cual respondió con un gruñido  
  
-Yo ser Shampoo, ser de aldea de Amazonas chinas- Dijo un poco agresiva -Y ser prometida de Ranma- Agrego coquetamente mientras se acercaba al aludido  
  
-Mientes!! Yo soy la prometida de Ranma- Exclamo Ukyo sacando su espátula -Ukyo Konji, experta cocinera de okonomiyakis y verdadera prometida de Ran- chan- Se presento la de cabello castaño. Shampoo y Ukyo se miraron retadoramente, saltándoles chispas por los ojos, la china estuvo a punto de sacar su bombori de no ser por...  
  
-En verdad eres cocinera??- Pregunto Goku entusiasmado con un brillo en lo ojos y sosteniéndole las manos a Ukyo, la cual asintió confundida -Es que... me estoy muriendo de hambre, desde que estábamos en el templo quise hacerlo pero con todo lo que paso... ya no me dio tiempo-  
  
Todos se fueron de espaldas ante tal explicación _o_  
  
-Eres un imprudente Goku, compórtate- Le dijo Bulma al saiya -Y tu?? aun faltas linda- Se refirió a Akane  
  
-Soy.. Akane Tendo, Bulma-san- Respondió ella aun aturdida por la anterior discusion  
  
-Otra prometida de Ranma- Exclamaron al unísono Ukyo, Shampoo y Ryôga  
  
-Vaya!! No pensé que un chico de tu edad pudiera estar comprometido con tantas chicas al mismo tiempo, se ve que eres un Don Juan, empiezas a recordarme a alguien.- Dijo Bulma algo sorprendida, recordando a cierto guerrero con cicatrices en la cara  
  
-Y aun faltan mas- Dijo Ranma en medio susurro, aunque la mayoría lo escucho  
  
-Pero es eso verdad Akane, tu eres una de sus prometidas??- Pregunto Oob un tanto curioso  
  
-Yo.. no!!... eso... no es verdad. No entiendo porque dicen eso, Ranma y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de compromiso, solo somos amigos-Dijo bastante segura la chica Tendo, aunque se le veía extrañada al momento en que los demás la auto nombraron como una prometida mas  
  
En ese momento los de Nerima entraron en Shock, todos tenían pensamientos distintos. Casi de inmediato el gesto en su cara se modifico por una sonrisa, excepto el de Ranma. El permanecía con su mirada fija a un punto, se había quedado totalmente paralizado ¿qué significaba eso? Hacia escasos momentos, se encontraba en el Dojo Tendo intentando aclarar una situación con Akane que desde hacia tiempo le carcomía el alma y ahora ella negaba totalmente su compromiso?? Eso quería decir que ella solo jugaba o que no sentía lo que él?? Su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad!!!  
  
-Ran-chan, te sientes bien??- pregunto Ukyo al ser la primera en percatarse de la ausencia del chico de la trenza  
  
Pero Ranma no respondió, solo salió de la habitación manteniendo la misma actitud. Después de la salida del chico, hubo un momento general de silencio, aunque en los rostros de Akane y Bulma se leía confusión. Momentos después, Shampoo salió tras de Ranma  
  
-Airen esperar!!, yo hacer feliz a Airen-  
  
Akane miro interrogante a sus amigos -Acaso dije algo que no debía?? Porque Ranma reacciono asi??, díganme por favor!!- Exclamo la chica con desesperación  
  
Ukyo y Ryôga se miraron mutuamente como conspirando en la respuesta, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, Bulma intervino  
  
-Ehh... Ryôga, Ukyo me gustaría hablar con ustedes un momento. Espero que no te moleste Akane, volvemos en un segundo esta bien- Se disculpo Bulma mientras, jalaba del brazo a los otros dos chicos y le hacia señas a Goku y Oob para que la siguieran - Por favor siéntete como en tu casa!!- Fue lo ultimo que dijo la científica  
  
-Si claro, como sentirme en mi casa, si estoy sola?? y además que fue lo que me paso?? porque sentí esta opresión en el pecho cuando vi salir a Ranma?? que me esta sucediendo? Que es todo esto??- Susurro para si Akane  
  
*********  
  
Ranma había salido al "pequeño" jardín de Capsule Corp., pero Shampoo pronto lo encontró  
  
-Ya ver que las galletas hacer efecto en Akane, y no en airen-  
  
-De que hablas??-Pregunto aun aturdido Ranma "Es verdad!! Ahora lo recuerdo, antes de todo esto Akane comió una de las galletas que me dio Shampoo y fue cuando comenzó a actuar de forma extraña" pensó el chico -¿Qué tenían las galletas Shampoo?-  
  
-Mi ultima pócima secreta, hacer que persona que probarla olvidar todos los recuerdos que tener de la persona amada- Contesto por acto reflejo, pero al ver lo que había confesado se tapo la boca con las manos  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?? Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste??- Grito el chico de la trenza a la amazona mientras la sacudía de los hombros -Esas galletas eran para mi, que hubiera pasado si yo te amara a ti??-  
  
-Airen me ama??- Pregunto ilusionada la china  
  
-... en el caso de que fuera asi, hubiera olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y.. hubiera dejado de amarte!!-Los ojos del chico denotaban decepción y furia -No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a tanto-  
  
-Ser única forma en que Shampoo conquistar a airen, sin recuerdos de persona que amar, sé que Ranma no amarme a mi y si ser asi yo... dispuesta a jugar mi ultima carta, arriesgarme a todo por ti- La amazona empezó a tirar algunas lagrimas cayendo de rodillas frente a Ranma  
  
Ranma la soltó y dio media vuelta -Dime como le quito el efecto de la poción??- Pregunto seriamente  
  
-No lo haré!!! Tener la solución en Nekohanten...-Contesto aun con la vista baja "pero existe otro remedio y no podrás descubrirlo" Pensó  
  
Ranma volteo a verla con furia, pero prefirió retirarse. En ese estado no era capaz de controlar lo que hacia y podria arrepentirse después de sus actos.  
  
Mientras en la estancia de la Corporación, Ukyo y Ryôga le contaban a Bulma, Goku y Oob un breve resumen de lo que era su vida en Nerima. Por obviedad Bulma se había percatado de que algo no andaba muy bien, cuando escucho la historia de las prometidas y Akane se negó ante la mirada absorta de sus amigos; fue por ello que pidió hablar con los otros dos chicos.  
  
-Asi que el padre de Ranma lo comprometió con todas ustedes??- Pregunto Oob  
  
-Asi es. Mi pobre Ran-chan ha sido sometido por ese viejo torpe!!- Respondió Ukyo  
  
-Pero, aun no comprendo, dicen que Akane y Ranma estuvieron a punto de casarse, por que no lo hicieron??- Pregunto Bulma  
  
Ryôga y Ukyo se miraron. Ellos no habían dicho nada sobre las maldiciones..  
  
- Digamos que por un barril de 'sake'*, un viejo libidinoso y la intervención de todos los que no estaban de acuerdo con la boda - Contesto Ryôga muy atinadamente y sin necesidad de comentar nada sobre sus cambios  
  
-Y si ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo con la boda. Porque ahora intentan separar a Ranma y Akane??- Ahora era Goku el que preguntaba  
  
-Nosotros, no... lo que sucede es que aun no es un hecho que Ranma y Akane sientan algo mutuamente, no se han confesado su amor publicamente ni nada por el estilo. Creo que se debe pelear por lo que se quiere hasta el final- Contesto Ukyo firme en sus convicciones  
  
-Y tu Ryôga?? Que dices de eso??- Agrego Oob (muy maduro para su edad el niño no??)  
  
-Yo.. yo no sé que tengo que ver en esto- Contesto el chico Hibiki ruborizado  
  
-Vamos Ryôga, es obvio que estas interesado en Akane- Dijo Goku inocentemente mientras el color rojo de Ryôga aumentaba -Pude observar un par de veces como la defendías- Agrego de forma picara  
  
-Lo que pasa es que Ryoga ya tiene una novia y por eso no es necesario que pelee por Akane- Dijo Ukyo con el afan de molestar, pero Bulma intervino de forma mas seria  
  
-Chicos, aun asi todo esto es un misterio no lo creen. Con todo lo que me han contado, es imposible que alguien pueda olvidar esas aventuras. Seguramente Akane perdió la memoria cuando cayeron aquí, por lo que me dijeron ustedes se desmayaron no es asi??-  
  
-Si, es extraño "Akane no te considero como mi rival, en realidad eres la única amiga que he tenido" pensaba Ukyo  
  
-No imagine que aparte de nosotros, otros jóvenes pudieran correr con tantas aventuras. Y yo que pensé que nuestra adolescencia había sido única- Dijo Bulma recordando viejas épocas -No lo crees asi Goku??-  
  
-Uhh?? Si, tienes razon Bulma. Es que estaba pensando, por lo que han dicho, me da la impresión de que son muy buenos en artes marciales, incluso puedo sentir que su ki es mas fuerte que el de un humano ordinario, seria interesante ver cuales son sus técnicas- Dijo el saiya  
  
-Eso es un reto??- Se escucho una voz desde la puerta -Por que si es asi, Ranma Saotome acepta y yo... nunca pierdo una batalla  
  
-Si Ranma pelea, entonces, yo también lo haré!!- Se apresuro a decir Ryôga -No eres el único que puede pelear contra tipos más fuertes. Nosotros también nos percatamos de su ki, en realidad es monstruoso, pero, no es un aura maligna- Menciono Ryôga a Goku  
  
-Entonces, cuando podremos tener una batalla??- Pregunto Goku de lo mas emocionado (definitivamente su sangre de Saiyajin ahí estará siempre)  
  
-BASTA!!- Grito Bulma interrumpiendo a los chicos, mientras Ukyo y Oob los miraban con una gota en su frente -Acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa mas que en combates??, tu no tienes remedio Son Goku; ellos acaban de llegar y tu ya los estas retando, además hace años que no me venias a visitar y todo por estar entrenando-  
  
-Lo siento- Exclamo el saiya en voz baja y como niño regañado  
  
-Bueno Ranma... me alegra que hayas regresado.. sabes ya no debes preocuparte- Dijo Bulma mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico -Por lo que pude deducir Akane solo perdió la memoria.. posiblemente por la caída, solo tenemos que llevarla con un especialista y...-  
  
-Es un hechizo!!- Interrumpió Ranma  
  
-Queee??!. Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo  
  
-De que hablas Saotome?? Contesta, como que Akane esta hechizada??- Pregunto con desesperación Ryôga  
  
-Es una de las pócimas de Shampoo, ella me dio unas galletas antes de venir a este lugar. Akane las comió por accidente, en realidad eran para mi pero hicieron efecto en ella..-Ranma les siguió contando los efectos de la poción  
  
-Dices que pierde toda conciencia y recuerdos de la persona que ama??- Pregunto Ryôga algo decepcionado, el sabia lo que eso significaba. Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza  
  
-Velo por el lado bueno, ahora sabes que ella te ama a ti!!- Dijo Goku alegre, pero Bulma le lanzo una mirada de reproche tratando de decirle que no era el comentario mas acertado  
  
-Entonces solo tenemos que hallar la solución- Trato de animar Bulma  
  
-Por ahora es imposible!! Shampoo tiene la solución en nuestra dimensión y si es que regresamos haya, sera difícil quitársela. Su abuela seguramente tiene que ver en esto y no es un hueso fácil de roer- Contesto Ranma sin mucha esperanza  
  
-Pero hay otra solución!!- Intervino Oob -Según nos dijeron, Shen-long cumple dos deseos, si utilizamos uno para que ustedes regresen a su dimensión, entonces ocuparemos el otro para que Akane-dono recupere su memoria!!- Dijo alegremente el niño  
  
-Es verdad, no había pensado en eso!!- resolvió Ranma con los ánimos levantados. Pero su cara se veía en contraste con la de Ryôga y Ukyo que se mostraban un poco decepcionados. Ahora observaban sus sueños en el cesto de basura, no es que ellos no quisieran que Akane no se recuperara pero, de alguna forma eso a ellos les convenía y además ese segundo deseo ya tenia un destino en sus mentes.  
  
-Aun asi, tenemos que hacerle recordar lo que ha olvidado. No perderíamos nada con intentarlo no crees??- Se dirigió Bulma a Ranma; el solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza -Bien, tu serás el encargado de hacerlo!!-expreso decididamente  
  
-Yo porque??- Pregunto un exaltado Ranma  
  
-Piénsalo, acaso hay persona mejor que tu para eso?? Eres el único que podrá recordarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.- Bulma le sonrió en complicidad al chico, el cual desvió la mirada y empezó a sonrojarse.  
  
Ranma comenzó a pensar e todos esos momentos en los que habían estado juntos.. "como hacer que Akane recuerde todo eso??" Las imágenes vinieron a su mente, pero no fueron muy agradables los recuerdos. La mayoría eran batallas, en donde ella de alguna forma salía lastimada física o emocionalmente, por una cosa y otra, siempre era asi, mas aun en la ultima batalla, esa que solo el chico recordaba con lujo de detalles y que no podria olvidar por el resto de su vida... la batalla contra Zafrán en donde estuvo a punto de perderla, de perder al ser que mas quiere, donde por fin le confeso sus sentimientos, aunque despues lo nego "Recordarle que no he tenido el valor para aceptar lo que siento" El solo atraía enemigos o prometidas y habría que sumarle su maldición, esa maldición de la que no podria curarse porque el agua de los estanques se había mezclado "Ella siempre me lo ha dicho, soy un fenómeno"... las imágenes de todas las veces que Akane lloro por su culpa lo bombardearon... "Yo.. solo la hago sufrir"  
  
-¿Qué sucede Ranma? Te noto demasiado pensativo, no me digas que no quieres que Akane recupere su memoria?- Pregunto Goku en tono de broma  
  
"Eso!!! Eso es lo mejor, si ella no se acuerda de lo que siente por mí, se acabaran sus sufrimientos, y podrá ser feliz con otra persona, alguien que no la haga llorar como yo lo he hecho" La cara de Ranma se ensombreció ante la pregunta de Goku -Fin de la conversación!! Akane no debe recuperar su memoria, no es una parte indispensable para ella, es mejor asi!!- El chico volvió a salir de la habitación, ante la mirada atónita de todos, Ukyo quizo seguirlo pero Ryôga le puso la mano en el hombro para detenerla  
  
-Necesita estar solo y nosotros, necesitamos descansar- Explico Ryôga a la cocinera. El chico de la pañoleta le dirigió una mirada a Bulma, haciéndole entender que necesitaban su ayuda para instalarse  
  
-Los llevare a sus habitaciones, pero antes tengo que encontrar a Akane y a su otra amiga.- Dijo Bulma en respuesta a la mirada del chico.  
  
-Ranma..- Se escucho un leve suspiro de una puerta que daba hacia la estancia, ahí la chica del cabello negro azulado había escuchado la conversación, sin entender gran parte, habían hablado de ella?? De una perdida de memoria, pero ella se sentía bien!! A excepción de.. "Por que?? Por que siento que Ranma y yo teníamos que platicar.. porque me siento triste cuando lo veo asi?? Porque el se entristece al pronunciar mi nombre?? Todo esto es extraño"  
  
Nota de la autora: Eh aquí una entrega mas de este crossover. Quiero recordarles que esto es un fic, y esto hace posible que yo haga algunos cambios con respecto a las historias originales, asi que si ven algo que no sea propio de Dragon Ball o Ranma ½ es por lo antes explicado. Tambien quiero decir que para referencia de Ranma ½ me estoy basando tanto en la serie como en el manga que por cierto para esto ultimo les recomiendo visitar la pagina en donde encontraran los dos ultimos tomos del manga traducida al español. Me encantaria saber sus opiniones, asi que escríbanme a maytelu15@hotmail.com o dejenme un Review.  
  
*El supuesto barril de sake, era en realidad agua de la poza del chico ahogado que el Guia de Jusenkyo habia mandado como regalo de bodas 


	3. PARTE III

Pensaba subirlo despues pero es en recompensa por tardarme tanto(el servidor de ff.net otra vez dándome problemas) Gracias por su apoyo!! Ahh si.. quiero avisar que para el proximo capitulo voy a cambiar el fic a la categoría de Ranma, a ver como me va por haya, asi que espero verlos por ahi  
  
Por cierto, se me habia olvidado, espero que no me demanden por ello:  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, asi como los de Dragon Ball a Akira Toriyama. Solo los utilizo para hacer este loco fic sin ningun fin de lucro. Por favor no me demanden!!  
  
PARTE III  
  
Dojo Tendo, Nerima...  
  
Habían pasado 4 horas desde que los chicos habían desaparecido por el agujero y nadie tenia una explicación a ello. Mousse había ido al Nekohanten después de que vio desaparecer a sus amigos en ese hoyo negro y no regresaron en un tiempo razonable. Hablo con Cologne sobre lo que vio (o lo que alcanzo a ver sin sus gafas) y de inmediato se dirigieron al Dojo Tendo. Kasumi había vuelto de sus compras.. Nabiki, también había regresado de estar con sus amigas; Soun y Genma jugaban Shogi tranquilamente (La verdad todos habían conspirado para que Ranma y Akane estuvieran solos durante esa tarde, pero ya que había anochecido, no había razon para no regresar).  
  
-No creen que Akane y Ranma han tardado?? Esta anocheciendo..- Kasumi miro hacia la salida de la casa, como en espera de que su hermana junto con Ranma entraran  
  
-Debieron dejar una nota. Ademas esta fue idea de papá y el tío Genma. Posiblemente solo estaban esperando una oportunidad como esta para fugarse y no hacerse cargo del Dojo!!- Dijo Nabiki metiendo cizaña  
  
-Que dices??- Pregunto Soun con una cara como de demonio  
  
-Tranquilo Tendo!! No creo que Ranma haya sido capaz de hacer eso- Dijo Genma mientras cambiaba el tablero de Shogi ante la confusión  
  
-Buenas noches!!- Cologne hacia acto de presencia junto con el chico / pato en la residencia Tendo  
  
-Buenas noches!!- Respondieron los demás al unísono  
  
-Supongo que ustedes también estarán preocupados por la desaparición de Ranma y Akane??- Dijo la anciana mientras Kasumi le servia un poco de té -Gracias linda!!- Kasumi le sonrió  
  
-Usted sabe en donde están O-baba??- Pregunto Kasumi dulcemente  
  
-No muy bien... verán, este tonto!!- Golpea la cabeza de Mousse con su bastón -...me dijo que tanto el, como los demás chicos estaban siguiendo a Ranma que traía a Akane sobre sus hombros..- El rostro de todos tuvo una expresión diferente hacia esta afirmación -.. pero al parecer Ranma resbalo y Akane cayo desde el techo en donde se encontraban..-  
  
-Nooo!! Akane!! Que le paso a mi adorada hija?? Y ahora que haré sin ella??- Soun empezó a tirar cascadas de lagrimas mientras Nabiki lo consolaba y los demás mantenían la cabeza agachada  
  
-.. eso no es todo..- Los demas volvieron su atención a la anciana -... algo extraño sucedió, aun trato de averiguar que es lo que fue pero... algo parecido a un agujero negro se la trago antes de caer en el suelo, tras ella Ranma, Ryôga, Ukyo y mi Shampoo- Termino de decir Cologne, sorbiendo de su taza de té -Te quedo exquisito Kasumi-  
  
-Gracias!!- Contesto la chica  
  
-Esta tratando de decir que... están perdidos en quien sabe donde??- Pregunto Genma  
  
-Mmm.. si, aunque aun no es algo seguro... pudo haber sido una puerta hacia otra dimensión, he escuchado casos sobre eso-  
  
-QUEEE?? Otra dimensión??- Un ataque mas de llanto vino a Soun y se desmayo. La cara de los presentes fue de consternación  
  
Capsule Corp...  
  
Ranma se encontraba por los pasillos de la Corporación, estaba perdido puesto que nadie le había enseñado aun la enorme casa, pero la verdad es que eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento "Tome la mejor decisión, ya no me importa lo que diga mi padre, cuando regresemos a Nerima, tomare mis cosas y me marchare, debo dejar que Akane haga su vida de nuevo.. y sin mi"  
  
Asi sumido en sus pensamientos, de pronto sintió como era golpeado por un chorro de agua fría..  
  
-Que les sucede??!!!- Grito Ranma en su forma femenina  
  
-Lo.. siento señorita, no la vi venir- Se disculpo uno de los robots / sirvientes que atendían la corporación y que en ese momento se encontraba regando las plantas de los pasillos con una manguera (Que desperdicio de agua -_-°)  
  
-Robot estúpido..- Murmuro la pelirroja -Ahora tendré que buscar agua caliente o un baño-Se dijo a si misma mientras seguía caminando empapada por los pasillos aunque esta vez buscando algo  
  
En ese momento una de las puertas se abrió saliendo de la habitación una persona  
  
"Pero, si es ese hombre!! Vaya!! Ya me había percatado de la gran fuerza que posee, pero es ahora que me doy cuenta de su enorme ki, casi tan grande como el de Goku-san, solo que este es más agresivo" pensó Ranma al tener frente a si la imponente figura de Vegeta  
  
-Que haces aquí?? Quien eres??- Interrogo el príncipe  
  
-Yo soy Ran.. "Es verdad, ahora estoy convertido en mujer y no puedo presentarme como Ranma, ellos no saben nada sobre la maldición"..soy Ranko!!- Contesto dulcemente la chica de la trenza -y en realidad estoy perdida-  
  
-Hmpp, acaso eres de esos mocosos que llegaron hace un momento?? No recuerdo haberte visto- Dijo en un tono desconfiado Vegeta  
  
-Eh.. claro que si!! Soy amiga de ellos- Rió nerviosamente Ranma "Vaya que este hombre es un amargado"  
  
-Bah! Le dije a Bulma que solo darían molestias- El saiya comenzó a caminar dejando sola a la pelirroja  
  
"Ni siquiera me ofreció su ayuda. No entiendo como una mujer tan amable como Bulma puede estar casada con este tipo, además ella parece mayor que él" Cavilaba la chica  
  
-Que esperas?? Sígueme!! A menos que quieras seguir buscando- Ordeno Vegeta sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos y deteniéndose para que ella le diera alcance  
  
-Eh? Si claro!- Obedeció Ranma apresurando su paso para alcanzar al saiya "Bueno, supongo que ahora voy de regreso, y yo que quería estar solo. Ademas de que tendré que explicar porque me convierto en mujer, al llegar allá no me reconocerán" La cara de Ranma era de aflicción  
  
*************  
  
En el jardín de la Corporación aun la amazona estaba inmóvil, el viento hacia que su cabello flotara y unas cuantas lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos se secaron rápidamente, se llevo una mano a la cara y con la otra golpeo el suelo  
  
-Te encuentras bien?? Puedo ayudarte en algo??- Se escucho a una voz preguntar  
  
Shampoo alzo su vista un poco para encontrarse con un par de jóvenes bastante bien parecidos. Uno tenia el cabello lila y ojos azules, mientras el otro poseía una cabellera más larga y negra al igual que sus ojos  
  
-Puedo ayudarte?- Volvió a preguntar el chico de cabello lila  
  
Pero la china en vez de aceptar la ayuda, miro con desprecio a los chicos  
  
-Dejarme en paz!! Yo querer estar sola!!- Se levanto enérgicamente -Shampoo no conocerlos!!-  
  
-Oye, alguna vez te han dicho que eres una maleducada, nosotros te estamos ofreciendo ayuda y tu solo nos gritas- Dijo el chico de cabello azabache. La china lo observo furiosa e impasible, mientras el chico mantenía una sonrisa a pesar de todo  
  
-Pelear conmigo!! no dejar que chico decirme mal educada.- La amazona reto al chico, el cual junto con el otro joven mantenían sus ojos totalmente abiertos ante la actitud de la china.  
  
-No me gusta pelear, con alguien que no puede defenderse bien- Explico con la mayor de la calmas el de cabello negro; sin embargo Shampoo tomo eso como una actitud de arrogancia además de haber sentido que la tachaban de débil  
  
-Ser de aldea de amazonas chinas!!! Pelear o morir!!- Shampoo se abalanzo contra el chico sosteniendo su bombori (que saco de quien sabe donde -_-), pero él la esquivaba fácilmente. El de cabello lila, solo observaba tranquilamente con una amplia sonrisa, lo que hizo que Shampoo se molestara aun más -Pelea en serio!!-  
  
-Ya te dije que no me gusta pelear sin razon!!- Contesto el de ojos azabaches mientras esquivaba los golpes de la china, en una maniobra Shampoo tuvo la oportunidad de aplicarle una llave al joven, mas este se libro fácilmente haciéndola caer de bruces.  
  
"Por que tiene tanta fuerza" Pensó ella antes de caer  
  
-Lo siento mucho, te lastime..??- Pregunto el chico un poco apenado -Por eso te dije que no quería pelear contigo-  
  
-Eres un tonto Goten!! recuerda que debemos controlar nuestra fuerza!!- Le grito el de ojos azules  
  
-Ya dije que lo siento!! Ademas, ella fue la que me ataco primero Trunks!!- Le respondió a su amigo. El saiya le tendió la mano a la chica, pero esta rechazo la ayuda nuevamente parándose de inmediato y dándoles la espalda  
  
-Oye disculpa a mi amigo, estoy seguro que no quizo hacerte daño, lo que sucede es que a veces es algo despistado- Dijo Trunks acercándose a Shampoo  
  
-No me ayudes tanto.. -_-°- Reprocho Goten. La amazona mantenía agachada la cabeza y parecía no escuchar nada de lo que los otros dos le decían hasta que por fin hablo  
  
-Según leyes de amazonas.. tu ser airen mío desde ahora- Pronuncio en un tono de voz triste pero que pudieron escuchar perfectamente los chicos  
  
-De que hablas??- Pregunto desconcertado el chico Son, mientras miraba a su amigo -Airen es esposo no es asi?? No entiendo lo que dices-  
  
-Ser esposo mío desde el momento en que tu vencerme en batalla. Shampoo te retó y perdió- Explico Shampoo dándose la vuelta "Fui una tonta, me confié por estar pensando en lo que sucedió con Ranma y ahora.. he encontrado su sustituto"  
  
-Pero si ni siquiera te conozco!! O.O- Dijo aun asombrado Goten ante tal "ley"  
  
-Y tampoco sabemos de donde vienes, y que es lo que estas haciendo aquí- Agrego Trunks  
  
-Mi ser Shampoo, aun no saber bien que ser este lugar. Traernos un hombre de peinado extraño, mm... Bulma!! Ese ser el nombre de la dueña de este lugar- Contesto la amazona  
  
-Mi mama?? Eso quiere decir que mi papá fue el que te trajo aquí!!- Trato Trunks de unir los cabos  
  
-El Señor Vegeta con chicas tan jóvenes y lindas?? Quien lo creería ehh Trunks!!-  
  
-No digas tonterías Goten, debe haber una buena explicación para esto. Por cierto, dijiste traernos, en plural no es asi??- Trunks aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Shampoo solo asintió ante la pregunta -Eso significa que hay mas personas dentro-  
  
-Sera mejor que vayamos a ver lo que esta sucediendo, siento el ki de mi papá, creo que esta en tu casa!!-  
  
-Si vamos!!- Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la Corporación, pero se detuvieron al ver que Shampoo no los seguía -Que sucede?? Acaso no entraras??-  
  
-Yo.. "Ranma seguramente esta muy enfadado conmigo, pero ahora el ya no es mi prometido!! Ahora este chico lo es!! Tal vez podria aprovechar la circunstancia y darle celos. Ranma es muy orgulloso y no perderá a una de sus prometidas tan fácilmente" también ir!!- Asi todos se dirigieron a la entrada  
  
Ranma y Vegeta aun caminaban por los pasillos de la enorme residencia, habían estado en silencio, algo muy incomodo para la 'chica'  
  
-Asi que..usted es un extraterrestre??- Pregunto Ranma tratando de abrir la conversación  
  
-Un Saiyajin!! Quién te lo dijo??- Contesto algo molesto Vegeta (en realidad con su actitud de siempre, se podria decir que hasta fue amable -_- )  
  
-Nos lo dijo Goku-san. Bulma nos comento algo sobre los saiya.. saiyajin?? Aunque no fue mucho- Le explico Ranma  
  
-Kakarotto es un estúpido!!- Fue el corte de conversación del príncipe. Por fin habían llegado a la estancia, sin embargo ya no estaba nadie ahí -Parece ser que Bulma ya los instalo- En ese momento entro Akane, encontrándose con ellos dos  
  
-Akane!!- La cara de Ranma fue de confusión, de sorpresa. Sintió que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente "Habre tomado la decisión correcta??"  
  
-Hola Ranma!! Los estaba buscando, Bulma se llevo a Ukyo y Ryôga a sus habitaciones, Goku-san esta comiendo junto con Oob en la cocina. Vengo de ahí-  
  
-Ranma?? Un momento, tu dijiste que tu nombre era Ranko!! Porque mentiste?? Contesta!!- Vegeta se exaspero ante tal descubrimiento. Ranma empezó a sudar a chorros y Akane tenia una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Hgola Vegjhetah qkue mbuemno kqjue reghefraste- Saludo Goku quien regresaba de la cocina con algunos 'aperitivos'  
  
-A buena hora te apareces Kakarotto, y primero termina lo que estas comiendo!! Aghhtt, eres muy desagradable!!- Reprendió Vegeta a su rival. Goku paso de un solo trago lo que tenia en la boca.  
  
-Y quien es ella ehh Vegeta??- Pregunto Goku señalando a la chica de la trenza. Ante la pregunta nuevamente Ranma comenzó a sudar frío y Akane no pudo reprimir una risita  
  
-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber!! Que acaso no venia con esos mocosos??-  
  
-Mmm.. no, yo no la vi a menos que se haya escondido y..-Goku se puso en pose de estar pensando  
  
-Bah!! Deja de decir estupideces. Dinos quien eres!!- Ordeno Vegeta a la chica. Ranma se quedo hecha de piedra, ese grito en verdad la había asustado (claro, no lo admitiría). Akane estaba a punto de decir algo cuando...  
  
-Por fin los encontramos!! Están aquí Trunks!!- Llamo Goten a su amigo, momentos después entro Trunks junto con Shampoo  
  
-Papá, que bueno que estas aquí!! Ahh, hola Goku-san!!-Saludo el chico Brief  
  
-Podrían explicarnos quienes son ellas??-Pregunto Goten señalando a las dos chicas que estaban ahí "Vaya, esa es muy bonita(observando a Ranma); bueno tambien Shampoo a pesar de que es muy agresiva" Penso  
  
-Asi que se encontraron con Shampoo eh??- Dijo Goku de forma algo picara  
  
-Y ahora que?? Nos sentamos a tomar el té?? -Dijo Vegeta de forma sarcástica -Conocen a esta chica??- Les pregunto a los jóvenes saiya  
  
Los dos contestaron con una negativa de cabeza. Al ver esta situación Akane deicidio intervenir  
  
-No se altere Vegeta-san, esta chica que ven ahí es Ranma- Explico Akane -El mismo chico de cabello oscuro y trenza que venia con nosotros hace un momento.  
  
-Estas diciendo que ella.. en realidad es él?? O.o- Pregunto con preocupación Goten mientras unas rayas azules se dibujaron en su rostro al recordar lo que había pensado hace unos instantes  
  
-Ranma.. en verdad eres tu?? O.O- Fue la reacción de Goku  
  
-De que demonios están hablando!!?? Acaso intentan decir que trajeron un travestí a mi casa??- Pregunto Vegeta totalmente fuera de sus casillas, mientras ninguno de los de Nerima atinaba que decir  
  
-En realidad no queríamos confesarlo pero... el pasatiempo de Ranma es vestirse de mujer!!- Se escucho a Ryôga quien había llegado sosteniendo un micrófono en la mano (alguien sabe de donde sacan sus artículos todos estos chicos??)  
  
Ranma ante tales calumnias exploto en furia -YAAAAA!! Basta!!- Grito con agitación -En primer lugar no me gusta vestirme de mujer!! En segundo lugar no soy un travestí!! Y en tercer lugar, primero déjenme explicarles y luego juzgan!!- Termino de decir exhausta  
  
-No tenias porque gritar Ranma!!- regaño Akane -Recuerda que estas personas son las dueñas de la casa-  
  
"Vaya esa chica tiene un carácter muy temperamental" pensó Trunks "pero es muy linda"  
  
-Bien estamos esperando tu explicación Ranma- Bulma acababa de llegar junto con Ukyo y se unía a la discusión  
  
-No lo puedo creer Ran-chan, no te puedo dejar solo un momento cuando ya te estas metiendo en problemas- Comento Ukyo  
  
-No pensé que tuvieras esas mañas ¬_¬- Agrego Goku mirando de reojo a la chica de la trenza -Eso significa que también tienes prometidos??-  
  
-Asi es!! Este tipo es un enfermo mental-Dijo Ryôga "Por fin!! Por fin me estoy vengando de los abusos de Saotome"  
  
-Saquen a este travestí de mi casa!!- Ordeno Vegeta -Tu y tus estupendas ideas de traer desconocidos Kakarotto- Mirándolo en forma de reproche  
  
-Que yo no soy un travestí!!!- Se quejo furiosamente la pelirroja, cansada de la situación. Mientras los demás la miraban con cara de 'no te creo nada'  
  
-Es verdad lo que dice, Ranma tiene un maldición- Defendió Akane, (ella podía recordar sobre la maldición y la relación de 'amistad' que llevaban, pero nada que tuviera que ver con sus sentimientos hacia el chico)  
  
Shampoo miro con envidia a la chica Tendo, mientras Ukyo soltaba un suspiro dando gracias a que esto se detuviera y Ryôga encogía los hombros lamentando que su broma no diera para más.  
  
-Supongo que tendrás que decirles la verdad no Ranko??- Fue la ultima broma del chico de camisa amarilla, que sabia sobre el nombre que utilizo algún tiempo Ranma para esconderse de su madre.  
  
-Tu cállate P-chan!! Ya después arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo- Miro amenzantemente Ranma al chico de la pañoleta  
  
-Porque siempre llamas P-chan a Ryôga, Ranma?- Pregunto con ingenuidad Akane. Ryôga comenzó a sudar frío ante la pregunta de su amada y ya Ranma saboreaba la venganza cuando un enérgico grito suspendió la discusión  
  
-Podrían ser tan amables.. DE EXPLICARNOS QUE ES TODO ESTO??- Pregunto Trunks un poquitin exasperado (esa paciencia.. de quien la habrá sacado??)  
  
-Vamos, no es para tanto, no tienen por que enfadarse chicos. Por que no mejor dejamos que esta chica nos de su explicación; ya después les contaremos bien lo que ha pasado- Intervino Goku con su eterno optimismo, y dirigiendo la ultima oración hacia los jóvenes saiyas  
  
-QUE YO NO SOY UNA MUJER!!- Exclamo Ranma al borde de la desesperación  
  
-Ya dejémonos de rodeos. Ranma por favor cuéntanos sobre esa maldición de la que habla Akane- Dijo Bulma  
  
-Bien. Lo que sucede es que en el mundo del que venimos, existen unos estanques malditos en la región de Jusenkyo, China. Como lo había mencionado antes yo soy un artista marcial y desde pequeño estuve en un viaje de entrenamiento con mi padre- Un suspiro para continuar -El supo que Jusenkyo era un magnifico lugar para entrenar, pero... no sabíamos que esas pozas estaban malditas- baja la cabeza -Accidentalmente durante el entrenamiento resbalamos; yo caí en el estanque de la chica ahogada y mi padre en el del panda ahogado. Ahora cada vez que nos toca el agua fría nos transformamos-  
  
Todos habían puesto atención a esta explicación, quedando en silencio por unos momentos  
  
-Aunque no fui el único que caí ahí.. creo que es mejor aclarar que Shampoo también se convierte en gato y..- La chica pelirroja no pudo continuar ya que Ryôga le había tapado la boca, entrelazándose en una pequeña lucha a mordiscos y manazos. Akane le dirigió una mirada de duda a Ukyo, quien alzo los hombros en señal de no saber nada  
  
-De haberlo sabido, nos hubiéramos ahorrado estos problemas- Comento Bulma, interrumpiendo a Ranma y Ryôga  
  
-Como?? Acaso no están sorprendidos?- Pregunto el chico Hibiki con incertidumbre. Por lo regular, cuando alguien más sabia sobre las maldiciones mostraban sorpresa (claro, siempre y cuando no fuera alguien de Nerima, donde estaban acostumbrados a lo extraño)  
  
-Claro que no!! Nosotros conocemos personas que también cambian su cuerpo por distintos motivos- Dijo Goku  
  
-Te refieres a tu amiga Lunch, a Oolong y Puar??- Pregunto Goten, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación  
  
-Aja!! En realidad no hay mucho de que sorprenderse. Aunque, supongo que es incomodo para ustedes convertirse al tocar el agua fría. Eso significa que no pueden mojarse bajo la lluvia, o con una manguera, también en la playa o en las albercas publicas- Comento Goku imaginándose a Ranma en esas situaciones  
  
-No tenia porque recordármelo ¬_¬-  
  
-Ahora me explico el porque vivieron tantas aventuras. Ya Ukyo y Ryôga nos habían hablado de su vida- Dijo Bulma  
  
-Y no hay algún remedio??- Pregunto Trunks con curiosidad  
  
-Hubieron muchos- Contesto Ryôga -Pero, la mayoría las desperdiciam..ron, según tengo entendido- Termino nerviosamente  
  
-Solo había una segura- Prosiguió Shampoo, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio -Regresar a estanques de Jusenkyo y sumergirse en poza del chico ahogado "chica en mi caso"-  
  
-Y porque no lo hicieron??- Intervino Vegeta, aunque algo desinteresado  
  
-Ella dijo había, eso quiere decir que ya no la hay??- Pregunto Bulma  
  
-Lo que sucede es que... nos falto decirle algo Bulma-san- Dijo Ukyo no muy segura, la chica vio a Ranma la cual se puso seria  
  
-A que se refieren??- Goten era el que preguntaba  
  
-Hubo una batalla...- Explico Ranma bajando la cabeza - la pelea contra Zafrán- Dijo casi en un susurro que todos pudieron escuchar bien  
  
-Zafrán dices??- Dijo Vegeta  
  
-Quién es Zafrán??- Pregunto Goku -Es un tipo muy fuerte??-  
  
-La verdad no quisiera hablar de ello ahora- Aclaro la chica Saotome -Pasaron muchas cosas, pero respondiendo la pregunta anterior, esta batalla se libro en los estanques. Como resultado, el agua de todos los estanques se mezclo, haciendo que el efecto que producía cada uno de ellos se anulara. Asi que ya no hay cura para nuestra maldición... o al menos no la conocemos aun-  
  
-Podrian pedírselo a Sheng-Long!!- Exclamo Goten -El es el dios dragón y cumple cualquier tipo de deseos.. bueno casi...-  
  
-Ya habiamos pensado en esa posibilidad, pero de esa forma regresaremos a nuestra época y también...- Pero Ukyo no termino de decir lo que tenia pensado  
  
-No U-chan!! Ya no es necesario que ocupemos ese deseo para... eso, es mejor que las cosas se queden asi aun queda el 2do deseo libre, claro si ellos nos lo permiten- Corto Ranma  
  
Los que sabían sobre la decisión que había tomado Ranma no dijeron nada, y los que no sabían sobre el asunto mostraban la duda en su rostro. Akane y Shampoo eran las mas confundidas pero las dos por distintas razones  
  
"Otra vez esta sensación... es como si me hubiera olvidado de algo, tendrá que ver con lo que escuche hace algún rato?? La mirada de Ranma... esa mirada la he visto antes..." Pensaba Akane  
  
"Acaso Ranma pensaba utilizar el segundo deseo para que Akane recuperara su memoria??... Entiendo, esa era su intención pero ahora esta retractándose, podrá ser por..."  
  
********  
  
(Por que?? O.O)  
  
(Carmen-chan.. que haces metida en mi fic??.. no ves que pierdo continuidad??)  
  
(Es que.. tu chiste fue malo!!)  
  
(Que chiste??)  
  
(El de el agua que tira el robot, que es eso del desperdicio de agua??, si quieres te cuento uno de mis chistes, son mejores ademas ya deberías de poner atención a la clase.. y luego por que te andas quejando de tus calificaciones -_-.. por cierto Hola!!! A todos los que lean las fantasías de esta loca, yo soy Carmen, su mejor amiga y la mas bella del mundo)  
  
(Ehh.. si, si claro!! ^_^°.. pero ya salte de aquí!! ___)  
  
Ahh esperen, una aclaración. En el final del manga los estanques se inundan y el agua de todos ellos se mezcla, por lo que se puede deducir que el efecto de cada uno de ellos se anula, sin embargo cuando el Guia hace el regalo del barril, dice que los estanques se han dejado de inundar y por eso manda agua de la fuente del chico ahogado. Eso por lo menos a mi me confundio, por ello decidi dejar los estanques inundados ok? (a ver si no se hicieron mas bolas que yo @_@)  
  
Escríbanme a maytelu15@hotmail.com o dejen Review 


	4. PARTE IV

DRAGON ½??

POR MAYTELU 

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (y demás compañías con Derechos reservados) al igual que los personajes de Dragon Ball a Akira Toriyama(y demás compañías con derechos reservados). Yo los utilizo sin permiso para este fic sin ningún fin de lucro. No me demanden

********

PARTE IV

Después del largo día que habían vivido en la Corporación Cápsula, las cosas se habían aclarado mas tanto para los visitantes como para los que residían ahí. Las historias en los "dos mundos diferentes" se habían contado casi por completo, solo omitiendo 'pequeños' detalles. Por ejemplo en el caso de los de Nerima y a petición de un Ranma ya en su forma masculina, no habían hablado sobre los percances en los que estaban implicados Akane y él (bueno si eso significa toda su historia -_-) o los habían modificado.

La noche había caído y era hora de que cada quien fuera a descansar. Goku y Goten empezaron a despedirse de todos

-Oye Trunks.. que vas a hacer con tantas chicas bonitas en tu casa ah?? ^_^-

-O//O Goten!! no digas tonterías. Mejor dicho tu que harás con tu ahora prometida ) No me podrás negar que Shampoo es bastante linda... algo agresiva pero es una chica hermosa-

-Goten vamonos!! Seguramente tu mamá ya preparo algo para cenar y yo estoy que me muero de hambre...- Goku se dirigió alegremente a su joven hijo

-Si papá. Adiós a todos chicos!!- El saiya de cabello azabache se despedía alzando la mano, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se colgó de su brazo

-Airen no pretende dejar a Shampoo en casa de Bulma-san, Iie??-

-Sha..Shampoo, pero que dices... yo no puedo llevarte a mi casa- Sonrojado ante la mirada de todos

-Porque?? Tu ser airen mío... debemos estar juntos- Haciéndole arrumacos. Goten solo sentía como se le ponía el rostro caliente, mas aun cuando sintió la mirada insinuante de su amigo

-Oye Goten, no creo que a tu mamá le guste que lleves a esta chica a casa...- Dijo Goku tratando de salvar a su hijo de tal situación –Aunque si no hay otro remedio, ni hablar sujétense de mi, tu también Oob- A todos les salió una enorme gota con la ayuda prestada del saiya. Y muy a pesar de Goten, los Son, Oob y Shampoo desaparecieron con la teletransportacion.

-Espero que no tenga problemas- Dijo Ukyo aun impactada ante la técnica

-Eso es casi imposible cuando se trata de Shampoo- Dijo Ranma que aun seguía molesto con la amazona –Bueno, me gustaría descansar asi que Bulma-san podria enseñarme cual es mi habitación??- Agrego seriamente

-Vamos Ranma no seas tan formal conmigo. Pero bueno, sígueme te mostrare tu habitación. Trunks por favor atiende a los invitados- Dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo a su hijo. Vegeta que hasta entonces se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación se retiro dejando solo a los jóvenes.

-Te molesta si te pregunto algo??- Abrió conversación Ukyo dirigiéndose a Trunks

-Adelante, con confianza-

-Tu.. tu también eres un.. extraterrestre??- 

-O.O Bueno.. yo.. se podria decir que soy mestizo, pero por favor no lo digas de esa forma que suena demasiado raro-

-Es que aun es extraño para nosotros saber que hay vida en otros planetas.. por lo menos en este universo. Este mundo es muy diferente al de nosotros, por lo que nos han explicado aquí no existen continentes ni países, sino capitales; la tecnología esta muy avanzada y los habitantes algo raros, hace un momento vi una fotografía en donde aparecía un cerdo con ropa... sin ofender creo que este es un planeta de locos-

-^.^° Si bueno... je je!! ya les contamos nuestra historia, creo que toda la diversión que puede haber aquí de alguna forma se compensa con todos los momentos críticos que hemos vivido-

-Ustedes tienen una fuerza incomparable, cuando sentí el ki de ese hombre llamado Goku me pareció imposible y después con tu padre fue lo mismo. Tu y tu amigo también son demasiado fuertes. He de suponer que esa fuerza se debe a su origen.. saiyajin??- Pregunto Ryôga

-Asi es, aunque también un humano ordinario puede alcanzar un gran nivel de energía. Como les platicaron, en las batallas que tuvimos anteriormente hemos tenido ayuda, sin ellos no hubiéramos vencido; Ten Shin Han, Krillin, Chaoz, Yamcha todos ellos son terrícolas.-

-Entiendo, eso me da ánimos para seguir entrenando. Me alegra saber que no hay mas limitaciones que las que uno se impone. De esa forma me superare y venceré a Ranma!!- Exclamo con fervor el chico de la pañoleta ante la mirada confundida de los demás-

-Oye Akane, porque estas tan callada??- Pregunto Ukyo

-No es eso, es que pensaba que seguramente mi familia debe estar preocupada...-

-No te preocupes Akane. Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, y en un mes podrás estar con tus seres queridos de nuevo- Animo el chico de cabello lila

-Gracias Trunks ^-^-

Ukyo y Ryôga se miraron ante la actitud tan carismática de Akane, ella no solía ser tan amable regularmente con los extraños, era tal vez este un caso especial??

**********

**Dojo Tendo, Nerima....**

-AKANEEEE!!!- Soun seguía llorando por su hija mientras Cologne investigaba en antiguos libros y pergaminos algún dato que les pudiera servir. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que la familia Tendo había recibido la noticia y los hermanos Kuno ya se encontraban con la familia en busca de mas pistas. Nodoka también había llegado de visitar a unos parientes, recibiendo la mala noticia.

-Calma Tendo-san, ya vera que los chicos aparecerán pronto. Ademas estoy segura de que en donde sea que se encuentren mi Ranma cuidara bien de Akane, después de todo es su prometida y si no es asi...- Nodoka desenvainaba su katana -...haremos el sepuku!!- Mirando a Genma

-No te precipites Nodoka!! o.O- Exclamo un Genma muy asustado – Yo también creo que Ranma cuidara de Akane, él no la abandonaría-

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso..- Interfirió Nabiki

-De que hablas??- Pregunto Soun intrigado

-Según lo que dijo Mousse, Ranma llevaba a Akane en hombros y ella iba oponiendo resistencia...-

Todos miraron a Nabiki ante esta afirmación

-Yo no le veo lo raro...- Dijo Kasumi con tono dulce –Tu sabes que la relación de Ranma y Akane es algo especial, siempre están enfadados por alguna razon- Tatewuaki Kuno y Kodashi fruncieron el seño al mencionar la relación de los chicos

-Eso ya lo sabemos Kasumi. El punto es que desde aquel evento fallido, ellos dos casi no discutían y ese tipo de comportamiento ya no se veía entre ellos. Fue por esa razon que decidimos dejarlos solos el día de hoy...-

-Yo creo que no deberían preocuparse por eso en estos momentos- Intervino Cologne –Lo que me preocupa es que si mi teoría es acertada, no sabemos en que tipo de lugar se encuentran o que estén haciendo...-

Con lo ultimo a Soun se le ilumino el rostro, dejando detrás todos los demás comentarios.

-Saotome!!! Iniciemos los preparativos... sabe lo que significa que Ranma y Akane estén solos por tanto tiempo??-

-BODA!!!- Gritaron los dos al unísono, mientras los demás caían de espaldas

*********

**Capsule Corp...**

Ryôga y Ukyo se retiraron a dormir a pesar de no agradarles la idea de dejar a Akane sola con Trunks. Estos dos platicaban animadamente en la estancia.

-En verdad tu y Goten hacían todas esas travesuras??- Pregunto divertida Akane ante las confesiones del saiya

-Si, comprenderás que con el carácter de mi papá y la mamá de él, no eran muy agradables los castigos- Contesto él con una amplia sonrisa

-Pero tenían el apoyo de tu mamá y de Goku-san cierto??-

-Fue nuestra gran ayuda, sin ellos no sé que nos hubiera pasado. Y tu?? Con quien te llevas mejor, con tu mamá o tu papá??-

-Mi mama murió cuando yo era pequeña- Dijo ella con un rastro de tristeza 

-Lo..lo siento no quise..- Dijo avergonzado

–Pero aun tengo a mi papá, a mis dos hermanas, Kasumi que es la mayor y Nabiki, yo soy la menor, ahh!! Y también al tío Genma, la tía Nodoka y Ranma- Se apresuro a contestar ante la incomodidad que sintió Trunks

-Sabes?? Me pareció notar que Ranma y tu, bueno él es algo de ti?? No creo que sea tu primo o si??-

-Ohh no!! Su papá es amigo de mi papá, compañeros de entrenamiento cuando eran jóvenes, asi que ellos llegaron a vivir a mi casa porque.... "Otra vez esta sensación"-

-Te sientes bien??- Pregunto Trunks al ver que Akane sostenía su cabeza con una mano

-S..si, es solo que.. no nada. Pero contestando a tu pregunta, Ranma no es mi primo somos amigos, a veces se comporta como todo un Baka!! Pero aun asi yo.. yo.. "Que me sucede?? Porque siento esto??" lo aprecio mucho-

-Entiendo- Sin darse cuenta los dos estaban muy cerca y solo de esa manera Trunks pudo apreciar los ojos castaño de ella y Akane observo el azul profundo en las pupilas de él.

"Esos ojos... me producen nostalgia?? No, es otro sentimiento, que es?? Son hermosos" 

-Alguien te ha dicho que los ojos son la ventana del alma??- Interrumpió Trunks y antes de que ella pudiera dar una respuesta el se adelanto –Los tuyos son muy lindos- 

Ella se sonrojo ante este comentario y tuvo la sensación de que algo frío recorría su espalda –Gra..gracias- Aun no dejaban de verse, estaban solos, todos habían salido de la estancia, la mayoría posiblemente estaría durmiendo ni siquiera ellos sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron charlando, sus rostros se acercaron un poco...

-Mamaaaaaá!! Ya llegue!!- Se escucho una pequeña voz proveniente de la puerta –Ahh hola Trunks!!!- Saludo observando con interés 

-Bra!! No sabia que habías salido- Contesto el joven de cabellos lila dejando la posición de hace un momento para ver de frente a su pequeña hermana

-Estuvo en mi casa jugando con Pan- Se escucho otra voz

-Gohan!! Que gusto verte!! Supongo que tu trajiste a este monstruo- Trunks se levanto de su asiento 

-No soy un monstruo!!! _- Replico la chiquilla

-Jajaja, dime esta Bulma??- Pregunto Gohan, pero al darse cuenta que Trunks no se encontraba solo, saludo respetuosamente –Buenas noches!!

-Buenas noches- Contesto Akane

-Quien es ella??- Pregunto Bra con curiosidad –Donde esta mi mamá y mi papito??-

-Pero que distraído, Gohan, Bra ella es Akane, no sé si Goku-san les haya platicado algo sobre las visitas que llegaron- Gohan asintió –Ella es una de ellos, ahhh y mi mamá esta atendiendo a los demás-

-Ya veo, quería dejar a Bra personalmente con Bulma pero, la verdad es que tengo un poco de prisa, precisamente por que la chica que llevo Goten no le agrado a mamá y hay un verdadero caos por allá, creo que mi hermano y mi papá necesitan ayuda.- Dijo entre risas nerviosas y colocando una mano tras su cabeza

-No te preocupes Gohan, puedes dejarla conmigo yo le diré a mamá que estuviste aquí-

-En verdad te lo agradezco, sera mejor que me apresure antes de que Videl y Pan salgan involucradas-

-Pobre Goten, no pensé que tendría tantos problemas- Susurro Trunks mientras Akane pensaba algo parecido; Gohan se despidió alzando la mano y salió a toda prisa.

-Vaya, creo que a tu amigo no le fue tan bien con Shampoo, ella solía traerle muchos problemas a Ranma en Nerima, es una de sus tantas prometidas- Dijo con un toque de enojo

-Y eso te molesta??-

-QUE??!! No, claro que no. Es solo que bueno... "El tiene razon, porque me moleste??" como mi amigo lo compadezco-

-Oigan!! Yo no entiendo nada, pero supongo que tu te vas a quedar verdad?? Dime que no eres como esa chica que llevo Goten a su casa y  quieres casarte con mi hermano- Interrumpió Bra

-BRA!!!- Grito Trunks con el rostro rojo como lo tenia Akane –Esa no es forma de tratar a las visitas, además tu ya deberías estar durmiendo niña, asi que mejor vete a tu cuarto o busca a mamá-

-Déjala Trunks, tu hermana es muy simpática. No soy como Shampoo Bra, y si me voy a quedar por un mes mientras encuentran la forma de que pueda regresar a mi hogar, porque no te quedas con nosotros?? Si tu no dices nada yo tampoco lo haré- Le dijo Akane a la pequeña guiñándole un ojo

-Sip!!- Bra le saco la lengua a Trunks y jalo a Akane hacia otra habitación. La chica Tendo solo se despidió de Trunks antes de salir, el joven saiya suspiro con resignación. "Akane... es muy linda a pesar de la dureza que demuestra exteriormente pero, no sé, siento que guarda algo"

********

**DOJO TENDO, NERIMA**

-Señores, espero haber sido clara!!- Nodoka estaba frente a Soun y Genma sosteniendo con una mano su katana y la otra apoyada sobre su cadera. Kasumi miraba sonriente la escena, Nabiki movía la cabeza en sentido de desaprobación mientras miraba inquisidoramente a su padre y tío respectivamente, los demás visitantes tenían una gota en la nuca.

-Definitivamente ustedes no aprenden- Dijo Nabiki –Me alegra que la tía Nodoka este aquí, aunque de todas formas Ranma y Akane no hubieran permitido que ustedes organizaran su boda... en caso de que aun no se hayan casado- Exclamo esto ultimo retirándose del lugar con una sonrisa malévola "Espero que esos dos aprovechen el tiempo que tienen y que los demás no se entrometan.. aun me remuerde un poco que el fracaso de la boda haya sido en parte por mi culpa. Aunque no me da buena espina el comentario de Mousse"

-Alguien gusta mas té??- Pregunto Kasumi amablemente para destensar el ambiente. Varias manos se alzaron, podria ser la peor de las situaciones pero despreciarle algo de comida a Kasumi era un pecado.

-Ahora recuerdo!!- Grito Cologne de pronto, desviando las miradas de los demás hacia ella

-Que sucede O-baba??- Kuno y Kodashi aun estaban ahí

-Antes de todo esto, Shampoo compro una pócima a un vendedor proveniente de China, pensé que era inofensiva, pero ahora recordé lo que significa él numero que traía inscrito.

-Y que es??- Pregunto Mousse intrigado

-Es la pócima de "olvido del verdadero amor"-

-Olvido del verdadero amor???- Se escucho al unísono

-Asi es, pensé que Shampoo ya se había olvidado de Ranma- Dijo casi en un susurro –La persona que ingiere esta pócima olvida todo lo que siente por la persona que ama incluyendo los recuerdos-

-Es como la que Akane una vez utilizo como producto para el cabello. Cuándo perdió la memoria??- Pregunto Soun

-No! Esta es muy diferente, ya que solo se olvidan los sentimientos y recuerdos, mas no a las personas. Incluso se pueden llegar a sustituir estos recuerdos por otras situaciones parecidas, aunque sean mentira-

-Esta diciendo que mi Shampoo quería olvidar a Ranma??- Pregunto Mousse con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos y dirigiéndose a una maceta

Cologne hecho un balde de agua fría a Mousse haciendo que se transformara en pato –Ojala fuera eso- Adopto una pose mas seria –Conozco a mi bisnieta y dudo que quisiera aplicar la poción a ella misma. Pienso que... era para Ranma o tal vez Akane- Termino de explicar

-Pero que esta diciendo??!!- Se alarmo Nodoka 

-Yo también creí que Shampoo se había olvidado de Ranma. Después de la boda fallida entre Ranma y Akane, me percate de que Shampoo se había resignado. Es verdad que las amazonas debemos cumplir nuestras leyes, pero también nos caracteriza el orgullo y el honor. -

-Y hay alguna solución?? Por Kami, ni siquiera sabemos en donde están ni como se encuentran- Se desespero aun más Nodoka

-Si se refiere a la pócima, hay dos- Contesto la anciana y se escucho un suspiro en general –La primera es un antídoto que tengo en el Nekohanten, y la segunda es un poco mas complicada... solo se puede romper si el amor que se profesan las dos personas es demasiado fuerte para romper el efecto de la pócima.. el problema es que estando una de las personas sin la conciencia de sus verdaderos sentimientos, es muy fácil que algún factor intervenga para que ese amor flaquee o.. se extinga- "Shampoo espero que no te hayas metido en problemas"

-Lo sabia!! Algo no andaba bien, ahora mas que nunca debemos encontrar la forma de traerlos de vuelta!!"-

-Nabiki!!- Exclamo Kasumi sorprendida de la determinación de su hermana y de su repentina aparición "Después de todo, la familia es la familia y Nabiki quiere mucho a Akane" –Asi que aun estabas aquí- Dijo en tono bajo

Todos en el Dojo empezaron a movilizarse

********

**PAOZU YAMA(MONTAÑA PAOZ)...**

-Tranquilas.. por favor suegra!! No creo que esto sea lo más conveniente-

-Mamá!! No lo hagas, esta chica sabe pelear bastante bien-

-Goten!! estas diciendo que aceptaras casarte con ella?? La estas defendiendo a ella mas que a tu madre?? T.T Mi hijo es un rebelde!! Y se casara con una rebelde!!! Buaaaaa!!-

-Vamos Milk, no tienes porque ponerte asi.. además Shampoo es muy bonita, yo no le veo nada de malo-

-Goku!!! Tu no te metas!! Un momento... dijiste que esa chica es bonita??!!! NO LO PERMITIRE!!-

-O.O Veo que llegue un poco tarde-

-Gohan!!- Exclamaron todos al unísono. Apenas llego Shampoo, la casa Son se ha había vuelto un manicomnio, definitivamente Milk y Shampoo no habían simpatizado.

«FLASH BACK»

Videl y Milk se encontraban preparando galletas en la cocina con las pequeñas Pan y Bra como ayudantes, mientras Gohan leía en la sala algunos mensajes en su computadora portátil.

-Espero que Goten no tarde mucho- Comento Gohan en voz alta –Quiero que me ayude con algunas cosas y..- Gohan no concluyo su oración pues frente a él estaban Goku, Goten, Oob y una chica

-Asi que esta ser casa de airen??- Exclamo la amazona

-Quién esta ahí?- Pregunto Milk saliendo de la cocina junto con Videl y las chiquillas –Goku??!!! Pero si eres tu!! Hacia tiempo que no venias a vernos y...- Ante la repentina aparición de Goku, Milk no se había percatado de las visitas que venían con él, pero pronto poso su mirada sobre la chica de cabello morado –Quien es ella??-

-Hola Milk!! Veras ella es la prometida de Goten. Por cierto tendrás algo para comer??- Respondió Goku

-Ayy papá, tu nunca cambiaras. Y veo que trajiste visitas. Cómo estas Oob??- Saludo Gohan

-Bien gracias- Contesto algo apenado el niño

-Goku, tu no tienes vergüenza, hace 5 meses que no venias para acá y lo primero que haces es pedirme algo de comer?? Bueno, de que me sorprendo si esa es tu forma de ser y además..DIJISTE LA PROMETIDA DE GOTEN???(apenas se dio cuenta ^.^)

-Goten ser mi airen- Dijo la chica china –Él vencer a Shampoo en batalla y según leyes de amazonas, ahora él casarse conmigo

-Esa chica dijo que se iba a casar con tu tío!!- Susurro Bra a Pan, la cual asintió sonriente

-Es verdad eso Son Goten??- Pregunto molesta Milk

-Bueno mamá.. yo, yo no sabia sobre esa ley. Pero es verdad que le gane en un pequeño combate y ahora insiste en que debo casarme con ella- Dijo Goten en actitud sumisa hacia su madre (y quien no lo haría teniendo una mamá como Milk)

-Pues no lo harás!!- Sentencio Milk

-Si lo hará!!- Reclamo Shampoo

-NO!!-

-SI!!-

-NO!!-

-SI!!-

-Sera mejor que vaya a dejar a Bra a su casa, no creo correcto que presencie este tipo de discusiones- Susurro Gohan a Videl, quien miraba con asombro la disputa, haciéndole recordar viejos momentos. El Saiya llamo a la niña de cabellos turquesa y salió de su casa sin que nadie se percatara, a excepción de Pan y Goku.

-NO!!-

-SI!!-

-NO!!-

-SI!!-

-Goku-san, creo que es mejor que yo vaya a mi aldea, no me gustaría causarle más problemas aquí- Susurro Oob a Goku

-Pero Oob, yo te ofrecí asilo en mi casa, no seria muy amable de mi parte-

-Le agradezco mucho pero no se preocupe, además hace tiempo que no voy a visitarlos, seguro que a mi mamá y a mis hermanos les dará gusto verme. Cuando quiera puede irme a buscar y seguiremos entrenando- Explico el niño

-Esta bien, entonces déjame llevarte con la teletransportacion- Dijo Goku

-No hace falta, aun no es tan tarde y creo que necesitaran mas su presencia aquí- Contesto observando de reojo la pelea que había pasado a la fase 'miradas asesinas'. Goku también miro y bajo su cabeza en resignación. El chico se despidió efusivamente de su sensei y salió volando del lugar, Goku agito la mano en señal de despedida.

Regresando a la pelea... –Veamos quien es mas fuerte!! No pretendas casarte con un saiyajin si eres débil- Reto Milk

-Shampoo no poner objeción!!- Acepto la amazona

«FIN DEL FLASH BACK»

-A Shampoo no agradarle la mamá de airen- Dijo la china con desaire –Goten, querer que Shampoo te prepare algo delicioso de cenar??- Susurro sensualmente abrazándose al aludido

-Sha.. Shampoo no hagas eso frente a mi mamá, pero si me gustaría comer algo- Contesto el joven Son. Shampoo se dirigió a la cocina mientras el rostro de Milk pasaba por todos los colores posibles y era contenida por Gohan y Goku.

-No quiero a esa niña en mi casa!!! Solo yo puedo prepararle comida a MI Goten, seguramente no sabe cocinar y.. y..- Hiperventila- Aun son muy jóvenes para casarse!! Buaaaaaa!!-

-Milk, no te alteres que te hará daño. Mejor descansa un poco, yo me haré cargo esta bien?? Ya veras que todo se resolverá. Poco a poco tu y ella se llevaran mejor- Explicaba Goku a su histérica mujer mientras trataba de conducirla a su habitación.

-El Sr. Goku tiene razon suegra, sera mejor que tome un baño, eso la relajara.- Apoyo Videl 

Con resignación Milk tomo el consejo de su familia y subió a su habitación acompañada de la pequeña Pan que estaba bastante divertida con la situación

"Ji ji ji, tengo que contarle esto a Bra. Me pregunto como le estará yendo a ella en su casa??" Pensó la niña

-ESTA DELICIOSO!!- Se escucho gritar a Gohan, Goten y Goku haciendo que la ya recostada Milk saltara de su cama.

-o.O Esa... esa.. me esta robando a mi familia de la forma mas fácil para conquistar a un saiyajin, la comida!!-

-Abuelita, te sientes bien?? Mi mami, mi papi y mi abuelito dijeron que tenias que dormir.. abuelita?? A donde vas??- Pan seguía a toda prisa a su abuela

-Esto es la guerra!!!- Contesto Milk a lo lejos

********

**CAPSULE CORPS.**

Pronto amaneceria en la ciudad del Oeste, aun era un fría noche iluminada por las estrellas. Una silueta reposaba en el techo de la gran casa, miraba fijamente el firmamento. Recordaba como había sido su vida hasta ahora, cuantas aventuras, cuantas batallas, cuantos lugares había conocido... cuantas personas. De no haber sido por el cruce de los caminos de la vida, jamás habría conocido a la chica que era dueña de su corazón o tal vez sí??  Lo que fuera, tenia que aceptar que gracias a él había conocido a Akane Tendo. La chica mas dulce, mas linda, más tierna, la mas...no, no alcanzarían los adjetivos para su diosa. Era la única dueña de su corazón?? Bueno eso... ya no era tan, tan seguro, por lo menos no desde que Akari había hecho su aparición, además de que...

-Que haces aquí Ryôga??- Pregunto una voz a su espalda

-Que haces tu aquí?? Deberías estar durmiendo, además la noche esta fría- Contesto el chico cuando reconoció la voz

-Bueno, no podía dormir porque cierto 'gato' hacia ruidos molestos en el techo de mi habitación- Dijo sarcásticamente

Después de unos segundos –Oh!! Lo siento, no sabia que estaba sobre tu habitación. Es solo que no me sentía cómodo en una habitación tan grande, quise salir a tomar un poco de aire-

-Si, tienes razon, es algo incomodo. Ademas el saber que estamos en otra dimensión provoca ansiedad. Veo que hoy no hay luna- Se acomodo al lado de Hibiki, imitándolo al mirar el cielo

-Asi es. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo nos comentaron que hace tiempo la habían destruido por una transformación que sufrían los que son saiyajin o algo asi- La otra persona solo asintió. El silencio reino por unos momentos.

-Crees.. crees que deberíamos aprovechar la situación??- Pregunto con inseguridad

-Te... te refieres a..?? Ukyo, yo pensé que..-

-Bueno si, me había resignado por Ran-chan, es decir él ama a Akane pero..-

-Ahora... él decidió que ella no debe recuperar su memoria- Termino la frase Ryôga, Ukyo asintió –Si en verdad la amara, no haría lo que esta haciendo!!- Dijo por reflejo

-Ranma tiene sus razones para hacerlo, pero yo no dudo que la ame lo sé, mas que mi prometido él es mi amigo y lo conozco bien, él me contó lo sucedido en Jusendo, desde ese día me resigne a su perdida aunque no lo demostré abiertamente. Dime Ryôga, habías pensado en la posibilidad de aprovechar esto??-

-Yo...- Agachando la mirada –Me dolió bastante cuando Ranma explico los efectos de la pócima, el que lo haya olvidado a él, significa que lo ama... aunque eso yo ya lo sabia- casi susurro –sin embargo, ahora se ha olvidado por completo de él y podria tener una oportunidad, es solo que yo aun no lo sé-

- Lo imagine, el pensar en la posibilidad de conquistar a Ranma, aquí y ahora que no tengo ningún obstáculo es demasiado tentador pero...  me remordería la conciencia. Es gracioso pensar que hace tiempo no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en aprovecharme de la situación, pero ahora.. no lo sé, solo quiero que él sea feliz y no creo que lo este con la decisión que tomo- Ukyo esbozo una melancólica sonrisa –Tu también quieres ver feliz a Akane cierto??-

-Si!! sin duda seria más feliz a mi lado, "pero la verdad es que no estaría conforme si ella estuviera conmigo solo por que aproveche las circunstancias"- Ryôga medito –yo no estoy seguro de..-

-Mira Ryôga!!! Es el amanecer!!- Interrumpió Ukyo –Es hermoso, hace tiempo que no veía uno- Exclamo emocionada

-Durante mis viajes, siempre trate de tomarme un tiempo para observar el amanecer y el atardecer y sabes?? Siempre son distintos, despiertan emociones diferentes- Explico 

-En verdad?? Pensé que solo entrenabas para vengarte de Ranma- Dijo algo sorprendida –Eso o también pensar con quien te quedarías Akari o Akane- Agrego picaramente

-O//O Ukyo!! Eso.. yo..no es decir...-

-Jajajajaja, Alguien te ha dicho que te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas??- Ukyo se levanto – Vamos, sera mejor entrar y Ryôga...-El chico la miro - ...piénsalo bien-

Ryôga asintió "Ukyo, veo que tu amor por Ranma es realmente grande, dejaste tu egoísmo a un lado para verlo feliz a él. Te admiro!! Podré seguir tu ejemplo??" él también se levanto de su lugar y entro a la Corporación, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al cielo, el iluminado firmamento que anunciaba el comenzar de un nuevo día y tal vez de nuevas aventuras.

**_Nota de la autora: _**_Este capitulo tiene demasiadas escenas, espero que no les haya molestado eso. No  es un crossover tan largo, asi que no esperen la gran cosa, además de que sucedió una gran tragedia!!! Todo lo que tenia ya escrito de este fic estaba en una de mis libretas de apuntes (dado que lo hice en mis horas de escuela) pero... buaaaa!!! T.T No esta, ya voltee mi casa y esa libreta no aparece, asi que tendré que rescribirlo y me tardare mas por esa razon. La buena noticia es que las ideas están intactas en mi mente, la mala es que al rescribirlo seguro agregare o quitare cosas y esos retoques costaran tiempo Creo que me esta quedando bien, pero para confirmarlo necesito sus opiniones a maytelu15@hotmail.com _


	5. PARTE V

DRAGON ½??

POR MAYTELU 

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (y demás compañías con Derechos reservados) al igual que los personajes de Dragon Ball a Akira Toriyama(y demás compañías con derechos reservados). Yo los utilizo sin permiso para este fic sin ningún fin de lucro. No me demanden**

***********

**PARTE V**

**CAPSULE CORPS...**

¡Kyaaaaaa!!! 

Un estremecedor grito se escucho en la corporación, era por el agudo tono, perteneciente a una niña, en los pasillos varios rostros se encontraron dirigiéndose todos hacia una de las habitaciones principales. Justo de donde había salido el sonido.

-Es la habitación de Bra- Exclamo  el de cabellos lila

-Trunks.. crees que algo le haya sucedido??- Pregunto con algo de inseguridad una de las chicas presentes

-No creo que ese grito haya sido de felicidad- Respondió sarcásticamente el de la trenza 

-No estoy hablando contigo Ranma!!! –Grito enfurecida la misma chica

-Basta Ranma y Akane que no ven que intentamos averiguar que sucedió!!- regaño la otra chica 

-Lo sentimos Ukyo- Se disculparon Ranma y Akane

Mientras estos chicos discutían. Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks entraban a la habitación de la infante (era obvio que no se iban a quedar cruzados de brazos). La escena que se presento fue algo.. absurda por asi decirlo, aunque dejo en Shock a tres de los presentes.

-Mira lo que encontré mami!!!- Grito emocionada a pequeña

**::Bweekk::**

-Pero que hace eso aquí??- Pregunto con extrañeza Trunks

- Bra!! Que te he dicho sobre meter animales a tu habitación!!??- regaño Vegeta

-Vamos Vegeta, no seas tan exigente, aunque... un cerdo?? No sabia que tuviéramos de ese tipo en la Corporación- Explico dudosamente Bulma, acercándose a su hija para observar mas de cerca al pequeño espécimen.

-P-chan?? Eres tu??- pregunto Akane también con duda y asombro

-Bweekk bwekkk- Ante la exclamación de Akane el cerdo negro negó con la cabeza y saltando de los brazos de Bra hecho a correr por la habitación y SOLO por la habitación ya que al ser tan grande.. no encontraba la puerta -_-° Eso paso hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo alzaron 

Susurrando –Que demonios crees que haces Ryôga?? Se supone que P-chan no tiene nada que hacer aquí!! Ahora es seguro que Akane te descubre- Ranma había tomado al alocado cerdo y lo había acercado retadoramente a su rostro

-Akane, acaso tu conoces a este cerdo??- Pregunto confundida Bulma

-ES MIO!!- Grito Bra –MIO!! MIOMIOMIOMIOMIOMIO...-

-Basta Bra!! Deja hablar a Akane- Intervino Trunks ante el común berrinche de su hermanita quien respondió mostrándole la lengua

-Bueno si, es decir tal vez... se parece bastante a mi mascota, pero... que haría aquí??- Akane trato de explicar lo que ni ella misma entendía

-Bah! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que participar en 'de quien es el cerdo misterioso'. Desayunare en la cápsula de gravedad, mándame la comida haya Bulma- Vegeta se retiro de ahí, no tenia por que soportar ese tipo de escándalos en SU casa. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada, algo incómodos por la situación.

-Creo que no le agradamos- Dijo Ukyo

-No le hagan caso, el siempre es asi- Contesto Bulma con toda tranquilidad, pero volvió al asunto principal.-Este cerdito es muy extraño-

-Bueno.. dentro de la corporación habitan todo tipo de animales, mis abuelos son muy dados a la naturaleza; sin embargo no había visto uno como este desde que tengo memoria- Declaro Trunks. Esto cada vez era más misterioso, excepto para 3 personas... bueno 2 y un cerdo. Ranma aun sostenía a P-chan entre sus brazos mirándolo acusadoramente

-Bweeek!!- Salió un leve sonido por un 'pequeño' apretujon de Ranma "Por que a mi?? Parece que tuviera un letrero de 'todas las desgracias: favor de dirigirse a Ryôga Hibiki'. Yo como iba a saber que a estos locos se les ocurriría poner en su pasillo alfombrado, una fuente?? (En realidad habla del jardín -_-°) Lo único que deseaba era volver a mi habitación u.ú  Debí haber seguido a Ukyo .!!"

-Estoy casi segura de que es P-chan- Akane se acerco peligrosamente a Ranma, quien sostenía a Ryôga... es decir a P-chan, pero antes de que eso pudiera suceder, Ukyo se interpuso.

-Estas alucinando Akane!! Que haría tu mascota aquí?? Mas bien creo que extrañas demasiado Nerima-Exclamo rápidamente Ranma, mientras lanzaba al cerdito negro fuera de la habitación.

-RANMAAA!!!! Por que hiciste eso??- Akane estallo en furia, Ukyo inmediatamente se hizo a un lado.

**::PAFF::**

**-Ayyyaa-**

Ese mazo tan, pero tan conocido por Ranma, lo mando en uno de esos viajes cortesía de aerolíneas Akane. Bulma y Ukyo miraban el espectáculo con normalidad, mientras Trunks y Bra discutían silenciosamente con la mirada.

*****

**TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA**

-Es un pájaro!!- Dijo Dende

-Es una aeronaves!!- Ese fue Mr. Popo

-Ninguno de los dos, mas bien es ese chico de trenza que llego ayer junto con los otros. No sabia que supieran volar- Comento Piccolo con extrañeza

*****

Bien hecho Akane!!- Felicito la pequeña –Pobre cerdito, ahora se va a perder!! _ -

-Gra..gracias Bra- Contesto Akane con la cabeza abajo y un color rojo en sus mejillas. Bulma emitió una leve risilla

–Acaso siempre se llevan asi??- Pregunto Trunks en un susurro a Ukyo

-La mayor parte del tiempo- Contesto Ukyo de la misma forma

Al menos el conflicto ya se había tranquilizado, por el momento...

********

**PAOZU YAMA**

Después de una agitada noche en donde tres valientes Saiya hicieron hasta lo imposible para que la nueva inquilina y Milk no riñeran, llego un lindo amanecer.

-Ohayou Airen!!- Saludo la amazona a un Goten visiblemente maltrecho que yacía a su lado

-Ahh.. buenos días Shampoo- Saludo sin entusiasmo el chico, volviendo a retomar su postura para seguir durmiendo. Poso sus manos bajo su cabeza y se apoyo en los laterales del sillón, cerro un momento los ojos y... –Shampoo???-

-Si??-La china estaba justo frente al rostro del Saiya

-Ehh... que haces aquí?? Se supone que... dormirías en mi habitación y yo en este sillón- Dijo de forma nerviosa mientras trataba de separarse de la chica –Espero que mamá aun no se halla levantado- Susurro el chico observando hacia las escaleras

-Mamá fastidiosa de Goten aun no se levanta- Contesto la chica parándose estrepitosamente y moviendo todo su cuerpo en este acto –Querer que yo preparar desayuno?? Shampoo preparar delicioso fideo chino!!-

-Pues yo... si tengo hambre y.. cocinas muy bien pero, estoy seguro que mi mamá se enfadara por eso.- Contesto Goten manteniendo una de sus manos sobre la nuca y riendo nerviosamente –Sera mejor que regreses a mi habitación-

-Goten ir con Shampoo??- Pregunto picaramente la amazona

-El no ira contigo!!! Mi Goten tiene mucho que estudiar, no puede estar desperdiciando sus vacaciones en otras cosas- Milk había bajado justo a tiempo, ya no se mostraba tan agresiva con Shampoo debido a las muchas explicaciones que todos le habían dado la noche anterior, aunque en realidad la que la convenció fue la de Goku dentro de la habitación ^.~.

Shampoo miro enfadada a Milk y se retiro hacia la habitación del joven. Tan solo se daría un baño y regresaría al ataque. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

1 hora  después...

-Buenos días!!- Videl y Pan hacían su común visita diaria a la casa Son. La niña cargaba una canasta algo grande.

-Videl!! Pan!! Pasen por favor-

-Hola abuelito, abuelita, tío Goten!!-

-Hola pequeña!! Lista para entrenar??-

-Goku!! Como que entrenar??-

-Ahh bueno, es que ayer le prometí a Pan que entrenaríamos un tiempo si..me hacia un pequeño favor- Respondió Goku guiñándole un ojo a su nieta

-Enserio le prometió eso Sr. Goku?? Y que favor era ese Pan?- Pregunto Videl a su pequeña mientras se acomodaban en la estancia

La niña asintió emocionada –Mi abuelito me pidió que...- La niña fue interrumpida por las señales desesperadas de Goku. El saiya agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro, dándole a entender a Pan que no dijera nada, la pequeña sonrió -...es un secreto-

Milk miro a Goku con reproche y este se hizo el desentendido

-Por cierto, alguien ha visto a Shampoo??- Pregunto Goten extrañado de que la chica no se hubiera aparecido aun por ahí

-No y no me interesa en donde este!!- Un sonido se escucho dentro de la canasta que llevaba Pan

-Milk!! No digas eso, esa chica esta a nuestro cuidado y aunque se ve que es fuerte, la montaña Paoz esta llena de peligros- Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Goku hablando de esa forma

-Te sientes bien??- pregunto Milk

Goku volteo  a los lados y se señalo –Yo?? Claro porque lo preguntas??-

-No, por nada-

-Bueno, entonces no han visto a Shampoo??- Continuo Goten

**::MIAU::**

De la canasta de Pan salió un gato morado, caminando con gracia.

-Ayyy no!!- Cuando la pequeña se percato de esto quizo alcanzar al felino sin obtener mucho éxito en el intento

-Pero que lindo gato, es tuyo Pan??- Milk quizo tomar al animal quien se dirigía hacia Goten, pero unas garras lo impidieron

-Mejor no te acerques abuelita- Rió Pan al recordar lo que su abuelo le había encargado la noche anterior

Milk hizo una mueca de enfado

"Es mejor asi, al menos tendremos paz por unos instantes" Pensó Goku

*********

**CAPSULE CORPS**

Después de medio día, P-chan por fin pudo encontrar un baño

-Sera mejor hablar de esto con Bulma-san, de no ser asi quizás la próxima vez termine en la cocina- Ryôga salió con una toalla cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo y se dirigió a buscar su habitación...

**1 hora después**

-¡¡¡¿¿¿PORQUE A MI???!!!- Ryôga se encontraba frente a la puerta del baño... por 5ta vez

-Creo que necesitaras ayuda- Se escucho una voz detrás de él. El chico volteo y se encontró con unos bellos ojos azules

-Ukyo!! Como sabias que estaba aquí??-

-Digamos que solo lo supuse- Respondió burlonamente la chica –Vamos!! Te llevare a tu habitación y después a la cocina, ya que seguro no has almorzado-

Ryôga negó con la cabeza abajo. En momentos como ese, detestaba su sentido de la orientación.

Después de un tiempo, Ryôga ya estaba vestido y se encaminaba junto con Ukyo hacia la cocina

-Ya hable con Bulma... sobre tu maldición- Dijo la chica

-Como?? A.. que te refieres??- Trato de hacerse el desentendido "Como lo supo?? Ya se!! Seguro Ranma se lo dijo... ese maldito!!" Ryôga comenzó a apretar sus puños, las deducciones de este chico no eran muy difíciles de entender ya que de una u otra forma: Ranma tenia la culpa, al menos en un 98.9% de los casos.

-Tranquilízate, nadie me lo contó. Me di cuenta desde hace tiempo, solo que nunca quise decirlo- Ryôga la miro sorprendido de que por tercera vez supiera sobre sus reacciones.

-Entonces Bulma-san ya lo sabe?? Que fue lo que te dijo-

-Me agradeció por decírselo. También le conté que Akane no sabe de esto y que incluso tu eres su mascota- Ryôga se sonrojo de sobremanera

-Eres un pervertido- Ukyo dijo entre risas pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía el chico, continuo hablando –Me dijo que no habría problema, ella no piensa decir nada, aunque te recomienda que cuando te transformes, te quites esa pañoleta que te distingue como P-chan. Asi podrás pasar como la nueva mascota de Bra-

-Si, lo haré- 

Al fin habían llegado a la cocina. Ukyo se coloco un delantal mientras Ryôga se acomodaba en la mesa. Rápidamente la chica preparo algunos de sus famosos okonomiyakis para el hambriento joven.

********

Cerca del área de alberca en la corporación, se encontraban charlando Trunks y Akane, mientras Bra jugaba en la piscina.

-Akane, puedo preguntarte algo??-

-Si- Respondió ella sonriente 

-Por lo que nos contaron ayer, Ranma tiene bastantes prometidas, acaso eso es lo acostumbrado en tu mundo??-

-Ahh?? NO!!- Respondió de forma inmediata –Nerima es un lugar conflictivo, eso comenzó cuando un chico llamado Kuno Tatewaki anuncio en mi escuela que quien pudiera vencerme podria salir conmigo... después llego Ranma y los problemas se juntaron con cada reto que le proponían o alguna nueva prometida-Suspiro de fastidio

-Espera... espera, eso del anuncio que hizo aquel chico, porque lo hizo??- Pregunto Trunks entre risas

Akane comenzó a ponerse roja del coraje, tan solo recordarlo –Kuno es el capitán del equipo de kendo, es un egocéntrico y dado que yo practico artes marciales pensó que seria el único capaz de vencerme-

-En verdad practicas artes marciales??-

asintió –A partir de ese momento todos los días tenia que tener una mini lucha con la mayor parte de los chicos de la escuela-

-Jajaja pero que gracioso-

La chica cerro los ojos comenzando a enfadarse 

-Vamos no te enojes. Ademas, eso significa que más de uno andaba tras de ti y no los culpo-

Akane se avergonzó –Eso no es verdad!! Esos chicos solo son unos pervertidos que intentaban demostrar su superioridad por ese reto estúpido- Dijo con decisión

-Y aun no han logrado vencerte??-

-No!! ya no tengo ese problema. Cuando Ranma llego venció fácilmente a Kuno y nadie se atrevió a enfrentarlo-

-Cómo asi?? En dado caso eso significa que...-

-Akane-neechan!!!!! El agua esta deliciosa- Bra grito interrumpiendo la charla, los brazos de la niña se agitaban con emoción

La joven presto atención al llamado –No gracias Bra- contesto

-Vamos Akane!! No es mala idea, hace bastante calor- Animo Trunks

-No tengo traje de baño, sera mejor que no...-

-Mi mamá podria darte uno de los tantos que tiene-

-No en serio Trunks, no quiero causar molestias- Dijo Akane con tono casi de ruego mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente

Una figura apareció frente a ellos, hacia algún rato que los estaba observando

-No sera por otra razon??- Se escucho su voz

-Ranma... no serias capaz- Akane se acerco rápidamente al chico tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y susurro en tono amenazante

-Que sucede Akane??- Pregunto Trunks que también se había levantado de su asiento, pues ya se dirigía a donde Bulma

-Ranma!!- Mascullo la chica mientras su aura comenzaba a incrementarse

-Akane-neechan verdad que vas a nadar conmigo??-

Ranma miro por unos momentos a la chiquilla y su cara comenzó a deformarse –Jajajajaja Nadar... nadar?? Jajajajajaja- El chico sostenía su estomago mientras reía a carcajadas

Akane no soporto mas y lanzo de una patada a Ranma hacia la piscina.-RANMA NO BAKA!!!-

 Trunks se sorprendió un poco al ver la transformación del chico quien ahora chica flotaba en el agua enfadada

-Al menos yo si se nadar!!!- Recrimino Ranma-chan como siempre sin pensar lo que decía. Akane se cruzo de brazos ante el comentario y se dio media vuelta evitando asi que vieran su sonrojo.

-Ahh ya veo, es verdad Akane?? No sabes nadar??- Pregunto Trunks amablemente

-Bueno yo...-

-Yo puedo enseñarte Akane-neechan- Grito Bra emocionada mientras hundía 'accidentalmente' a Ranma-chan

-También yo podria enseñarte- Agrego Trunks –Claro, si lo deseas-

Ranma-chan salió entre forcejeos a flote –No lo lograran!! Akane es demasiado cabezota para eso- Dijo con aires de grandeza mientras intentaba evadir a Bra que volvía a hundirla

Akane miro a Ranma-chan con desprecio y después jugo con sus dedos –Agradezco tu amabilidad, pero...-Se dirigió a Trunks

-Ahh vamos!! No creo que una chica como tu no pueda aprender rápidamente, además tenemos un mes no??- Exclamo Trunks no dejando terminar a Akane

Ranma-chan por fin pudo salir de la piscina –No sera que quieres verla en traje de baño ¬¬ - pregunto mientras se quitaba su camisa y la exprimía (para aquellos pervertidos(as) trae otra debajo de la roja si no lo recuerdan)

Trunks se sonrojo ante ese comentario junto con Akane, Bra emitió una sonora carcajada –No sera que estas celoso??- Respondió Trunks con audacia (no por nada es hijo de Bulma)

Ranma-chan abrió los ojos enormemente –Yo celoso??!!!!  Y QUIEN PODRIA ESTAR CELOSO DE UNA MARIMACHO TAN FEA!!!!- 

El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes...

Aquella frase había resonado por varios metros alrededor de los presentes, pero habían dos personas... que estaban mas afectados por esto.

Akane abrió sus ojos sorprendida, estaba segura de querer responder al insulto, no seria la única ocasión en que utilizaría su mazo mas de una vez en el día para mandar de viaje a Ranma, de eso estaba completamente segura... pero entonces ¿por qué sentía algo mas? ¿estaba confundida? Por alguna extraña razon, había un sentimiento mas dentro de si, ¿¿cómo es que un insulto tan común viniendo de ÉL la había perturbado de esa forma??

-A.. Akane yo...-

Por otro lado, la chica de la trenza tras decir esas palabras había sacudido ligeramente su cabeza, casi sin que pudieran notarlo. Últimamente pensaba mas las cosas que decía, últimamente...  antes de que sucediera esto del viaje a otra dimensión. Supo meses atrás que uno de sus problemas principales era ser tan impulsivo, él necesitaba que ese receso que habían acordado él y Akane sirviera de algo y por ello intento cambiar un poco al igual que ella lo estaba haciendo, vaya que había servido!!! Si, pensaba mejor las cosas antes de decirlas, incluso su promedio de peleas con Akane había disminuido, ahora podían pasar días sin un disgusto. ¿Por qué pensaba todo esto? Simple!!! Todo lo que había logrado en meses, en este momento se había ido por la borda... todo por...

-No debiste haber dicho eso!!!! Deberías aprender a ser mas cortes y más con una chica-La voz tranquila de Trunks saco a la chica pelirroja de sus pensamientos, haciéndola girar su vista, los dos se observaron, la mirada de Trunks era retadora.

Por alguna razon Ranma-chan no soporto esa mirada y casi de inmediato la dirigió a Akane, solo para observar como daba media vuelta y se encaminaba hacia el interior del edificio.

No se movió... observo como la pequeña Bra salía de la piscina dejando rastros de agua a su paso

-AKANE-NEECHAN!!!! Esperame-

…Y después de ella con movimientos tranquilos el joven saiya le siguió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas, era parte de su cotidiana vida, al igual que seria normal no sentirse culpable por todo lo ocurrido, después de todo su naturaleza era orgullosa ¿qué ya no lo era? Claro!!! Claro que lo era, pero otras cosas habían cambiado.

El agua caliente que corrió por su aun femenino cuerpo lo despertó de aquel trance, parpadeo un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta de que había vuelto a su forma masculina y que ese acto fue provocado por el agua de una tetera que sostenía...

-Pensé que lo necesitarías-

-U-chan!!!- La chica sonrió dulcemente 

-Desde hace cuanto...-

-Quieres charlar un momento?? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos- Dijo ella sin perder su alegría, Ranma asintió sonriendo de igual forma, esa seductora sonrisa que agradaba a todas sus seguidoras por igual.

*****

**PAOZU YAMA**

-QUE ESTE GATO ES SHAMPOOOOO??!!!-

-Creo que ahí vamos de nuevo no??- Pregunto Goten a su padre

-V.v No resulto mi plan, esta chica ya esta acostumbrada a sus cambios- Contesto Goku

-Jijijijijijijijiji- La risa de Pan podía escucharse a pesar del alboroto que volvía a formarse en la casa Son.

-Mamá de airen recordarme a chica violenta del mazo!!-

-Quee??-

-Gohan detén a Shampoo mientras yo calmo a tu mamá!!!-

-Si!!! "Porque ahora que tengo que prepararme para mis conferencias U.ú"-

-Ni siquiera conmigo era asi de aprehensiva- Murmuro por lo bajo Videl

-Ya es hora de que hagan las paceeeeess...-Se escucho gritar a Goten en medio de ese barullo

Una gota resbalo por toda la casa en general...

"Creo que tendré que regresar a Shampoo para la casa de Bulma" Pensó Goku mientras reía nerviosamente

*******

Aclaración no. 1: _-neechan_ es un sufijo que significa hermano(a). Bra se lo dice a Akane mas bien porque la ve como una heroína, una hermana mayor. Y es que dije, si Trunks tuvo uno en su infancia(Tapion) porque Bra no?? Aclaración no. 2: Por si las dudas, cuando Ranma cambia a su forma femenina, la llamare Ranma-chan, y en su forma masculina, simplemente Ranma. Otra cosa respecto a esto, de pronto aunque sea mujer me referiré a él como hombre, porque es lo que es, además que es su mentalidad también. 

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno una entrega más. Aplausos por favor!! Sé que tal vez este capitulo no tuvo mucho de interesante, pero para que las cosas se desarrollen como yo quiero, es necesario que algunas cosas se vayan aclarando. Ya para el próximo capitulo verán un poco mas de aventurillas y otras cosas, todo dependerá del espacio, tiempo e inspiración pero también espero ya poner un poco de pela, que obviamente no sera mucha, quien tiene oportunidad vs. un saiya?? Mmm.. mejor ya no adelanto tanto. Mas romance asegurado en  próximos capítulos y el humor... ese no faltara. Quiero agradecer a los que me han apoyado mandándome sus comentarios, eso me hace feliz y créanlo o no, me da mas inspiración (además de que sus recomendaciones y regaños son tomados en cuenta) Ahí tienen mi mail maytelu15@hotmail.com o déjenme Review.... Algo mas!!! El tiempo me gano y no pude terminar el fic antes de entrar a la facultad(uju!! Me quede en Medicina...ahem.. perdón) asi que ira mas lento, pero de que llego al desenlace, llego asi que de eso no se preocupen, a ver como me las arreglo. Escríbanme!!!!


	6. PARTE VI

DRAGON ½??

POR MAYTELU 

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi (y demas compañias con Derechos reservados) al igual que los personajes de Dragon Ball a Akira Toriyama(y demás compañías con derechos reservados). Yo los utilizo sin permiso para este fic sin ningún fin de lucro. No me demanden**

**PARTE VI**

**Nekohaten, Nerima...**

-¿Entonces Kuno pagaras los 15000 yenes por cada una??-

-Veo Nabiki Tendo que la atracción que sientes por mi es cada día mas grande, tanto que a pesar de saber que ya tengo esas fotografías, me las has vuelto a ofrecer solo por acercarte a mi-

Cara de circunstancia –Si, como digas. Entonces ¿las quieres o no??-

- 10000 yenes es lo que ofrezco-

Retirando la mercancía de la vista –No hay trato, 14000 yenes o las venderé con alguien más, estoy segura que habrán muchos compradores- haciendo el ademán de retirarse 

-¡¡Espera!! Esta bien, las comprare porque no soporto que una mujer sufra por mi culpa- Dijo acomodándose el mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente

"Espero que pronto regresen Ranma y Akane, sin ellos mi fuente de ingresos es mínima, las fotos que tengo son insuficientes" Pensó la chica de cabello castaño mientras terminaba su negocio

-¡¡Encontré algo!!- Exclamo Cologne

Moose dejo de atender a un cliente y se dirigió hacia la matriarca china. Soun y Kasumi también se acercaron, el padre con sus ojos como cascadas y ella con su eterna sonrisa. Los clientes se sorprendieron un poco al ver pasar por el mostrador a un panda gigante seguido de una señora que portaba un largo bulto. Por ultimo los hermanos Kuno y una Nabiki contando efectivo.

Después de que habían pasado dos días buscando en viejos pergaminos y en otros libros de ciencia moderna algún tipo de explicación o solución. Al fin Cologne había encontrado algo.

-¿¿Cómo dijo??- Exclamo Moose cuando la matriarca termino su explicación –En ese caso ¡¡Lo haré yo!! Soy el único que tiene esa posibilidad-

La cara de circunstancia se dibujo en algunos

-Ni siquiera el yerno podria hacerlo, asi que tu no servirás- Comento Cologne despectivamente mientras Mousse se agachaba con la cabeza  baja –Pero estoy segura que si unimos fuerzas podremos al menos intentarlo, solo que necesitaremos de la ayuda de alguien mas...- Dijo esta mientras se trepaba a su bastón  y salía del lugar

-¿¿A quien se refiere??- Pregunto Nabiki

El panda saco un letrero "Tendo-san..."

Soun asintió algo serio –Esta en lo correcto Saotome-

******

**CAPSULE CORP.**

Un joven se encontraba haciendo algunas katas en el patio trasero de este gran edificio. A pesar de encontrarse lejos de su lugar de origen, el diario entrenamiento no podía faltar, pero más halla de eso el hacer su rutina le ayudaba a despejarse y pensar... eso era lo que probablemente necesitaría mas en esos momentos.

-¡¡¡Eres un tonto Ranma!!! Ya tomaste una decisión y no debes retractarte- Se decía a si mismo mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus golpes –Solo logro lastimarla...-Susurro

-¡¡Eres un cobarde Saotome!!!-

Ranma volteo al acto, tras de si un chico de camisa amarilla estaba sentado tranquilamente en un escaloncillo que daba entrada al edificio.

-¿¿Ryôga?? Ja... ¿quieres probar que tan cobarde soy?- Esbozando una desafiante sonrisa el joven de camisa china roja reto al otro.

-¡¡Cuando quieras!! Pero no lo decía por eso...- Ryôga le devolvió la sonrisa

Ranma se irguió altivo –¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto

-Huir no es lo que hace Ranma Saotome, da pelea y... gana siempre- Dijo con tranquilidad

-Vaya, hasta que lo admites-

-¡¡Algún día te venceré Ranma!!- Amenazo el de la pañoleta –Pero no todas las peleas son con golpes, algunas son parte de nuestra vida- Ryôga miro profundamente al chico de la trenza y se levanto para después dirigirse dentro

Ranma quedo desconcertado, ¿Ryôga hablándole de cosas raras? Ese chico si que era extraño, estaba a punto de continuar con sus katas cuando recordó que algo parecido le había dicho Ukyo aquella ocasión en la que hablaron

«FLASH BACK»

Debajo de un frondoso árbol, Ranma y Ukyo se habían sentado a charlar. La ropa de Ranma aun estaba algo mojada, no hacia mucho había adquirido su forma femenina y gracias a Ukyo había vuelto a su forma masculina.

-¿Crees que pronto regresemos a nuestro mundo?- Pregunto Ukyo

-Eso espero. Es raro eso del Dios dragón y las esferas...pero que digo, si vivo en medio de extrañezas-

Sonríe –Después de esto... he pensado en que tal vez vaya a visitar al viejo, hace tiempo que no lo veo y...-

-Pienso que al menos tu padre extrañaría saber de ti, en cambio el mío...-

-¡¡¡Ese viejo loco!!! Lo siento Ran-chan, pero no sé como tu padre puede ser capaz de hacerte esas cosas-

-Esta bien Ukyo, tienes razon... pero es mi papá-

Los dos miraron hacia el bello cielo que se extendía sobre ellos

-Ranma...-

-Dime U-chan-

-Ya... ¿ya lo pensaste bien?-

-¿Pensar que?- El chico distrajo su mirada hacia la joven que se encontraba al lado suyo

-Si aquel Dios Dragon en verdad existe y cumple nuestro deseo de regresar a nuestro mundo... ya pensaste bien si no utilizaras el segundo deseo para que Akane recupere su memoria...- Ukyo también miro al chico

-No ha perdido su memoria... solo olvido algo que le estorbaba, es mejor asi-

Ukyo alzo los hombros –Al final es tu decisión ser feliz o infeliz- Dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar estirándose un poco

Ranma la miro extrañado, es verdad que Ukyo era su amiga y de los personajes de Nerima quizás era con quien tenia menos problemas, pero eso no dejaba de lado que ella siempre reclamara sus derechos como una más de sus prometidas. –Ukyo... – parpadeo un par de veces y también se levanto de su lugar -...¿por qué?... ¿por qué me has dicho eso?-

La chica de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente –¿Eres mi amigo no?- El chico asintió –Solo quiero que seas feliz Ranma. Por ello debes recordar que no solo debemos enfrentarnos con monstruos del exterior, si no también con los internos- Ukyo camino lentamente hacia dentro de la corporación, silabando la tonada de una canción que hacia mucho Ranma no escuchaba.

El chico quedo unos momentos estático y después alcanzo a la chica con paso rápido

«FIN DEL FLASH BACK»

Ranma sonrió a medias y después sacudió su cabeza –Debo dejar de pensar en esas tonterías y mejor continuo con mi entrenamiento- Se dijo a si mismo 

-¿Ranma?-

El chico volteo al reconocer la voz, estaba algo sorprendido ya que desde un día anterior no se habían dirigido la palabra.

-Bulma ha llamado a desayunar- Exclamo mientras acomodaba sus cabellos detrás de la oreja

-Si... si, ya voy- Asi, en el borde del pequeño escalón donde antes estuvo Ryôga sentado, Akane no mostraba ningún signo de enfado, al menos no era aparente. La chica Tendo comenzaba a darse media vuelta cuando una voz la detuvo

-¡Espera! Akane... ¡espera!- Akane alzo una ceja y avanzo hacia el chico de la trenza

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto al estar ya frente de él lanzando al final un suspiro

"Bien, me retracto... aun sigue molesta" –Escucha yo...- Ranma junto nerviosamente sus dedos y agacho un poco la cabeza

-¿Sí?-

-Supongo que aun sigues molesta... tu sabes, por lo de ayer...- Dijo con dificultad Ranma mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se asomaba a su rostro

-Ah... eso- Akane desvió la mirada por unos segundos

-Yo no quise...-

Ranma fue interrumpido –Esta bien, déjalo asi. Supongo que tienes razon, teniendo tantas prometidas tan lindas, ¿por qué habrías de fijarte en mi?- Sonrió –Ademas... no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo-

Ranma quedo estático ante estas palabras. Tanto lo habían lastimado, que hubiese preferido que Akane lo maltratara por una semana entera, que lo acusara de pervertido, que le gritara idiota, que lo ignorara camino a la Furinkan, cualquiera de esas cosas que la chica solía hacer después de que él la agredía.

-¿Ranma?-

Esto no estaba funcionando para el chico de la trenza. ¡Era verdad! Tanto Ryôga como Ukyo tenían razon, cuando tomo la decisión de que Akane no recuperara la memoria, él no pensó en que forma el mismo podria dejar de pensar en Akane. Ahora lo veía tan claro... ¡Eso era! Vencer a los monstruos internos, pelear batallas en su interior... solo tenia que invertir los sentimientos, solo tenia que creerlo el mismo y pronto seria asi...

La mirada de Ranma cambio, no había pasado mucho desde la ultima pregunta de Akane cuando el chico la miro fijamente, saco un micrófono y grito -¡¡¡¡Eres tan tonta que jamás entenderías porque te dije lo de ayer!!!! Lo que sucede, lo que sucede es que...- La miro una vez más -¡¡¡TE ODIO AKANE TENDO!!!

-----

Dentro de la corporación cápsula Ukyo y Bulma servían a la mesa una enorme variedad de platillos. Horas antes Bulma había recibido una llamada de Goku diciéndole que llevaría a Shampoo a la corporación, por lo tanto sabia que con tantos saiyajin en su casa, era necesario preparar suficiente comida además de que también estaban los chicos de Nerima.  

Vegeta hizo acto de presencia al lugar, mirando a los que se encontraban ahí: Bra, Ryôga, Trunks, Ukyo y Bulma, faltaban dos chicos más de los que habían llegado hacia una semana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kakarotto?- Pregunto sin inmutarse al sentir como tres presencias se unían al lugar.

-Tan cordial como siempre ¿no Vegeta?- Saludo el saiya -Bueno es que era necesario traer a Shampoo, ¿sabes? No creí que causaría líos con Milk- Susurro lo ultimo

Mientras tanto Goten saludaba a los demás chicos con la simpática china colgada de su brazo

-Veo que ya has olvidado a Ranma- Dijo Ukyo cuando Shampoo paso al lado de ella

-¡Eso no incumbirte!, pero por lo que veo...- Shampoo miro a todos lados soltándose del brazo del joven Son -...tu también te olvidaste de él, parece que se te ha escapado con chica violenta- Ukyo desvió la mirada mientras le gruño a la amazona

Todos esperaban el momento de comenzar con el desayuno, sobre todo ciertos saiya que miraban la comida como si fuera la ultima sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Por cierto... ¿Y aquella chica que se llama Akane?- Pregunto Goten 

-Oh, le pedi que le avisara a Ranma que vamos a desayunar, seguro no tar...-

_-¡¡¡¡Eres tan tonta que jamás entenderías porque te dije lo de ayer!!!! Lo que sucede, lo que sucede es que...  ¡TE ODIO AKANE TENDO!- _

Debido al sonido de estas palabras, todos los que estaban en la corporación cápsula habían escuchado claramente lo que había dicho Ranma, lo que de inmediato dio paso a que todos acudieran al lugar.

Akane se encontraba en el suelo sin poder creer aun lo que Ranma le había dicho... sintió un espasmo recorrer su cuerpo, el sonido de un débil 'Te amo' paso por su mente como una ráfaga de viento, una imagen nada clara de un Ranma sosteniéndola en sus brazos y derramando lagrimas por ella, mientras aquellas dos palabras salían de su boca. Sintió que lagrimas acudían a sus ojos, ¿qué había sido eso que paso por su mente? ¿Acaso era algo que ella anhelaba?, ¿algo que quisiera que pasara y nunca supo que lo deseaba? No... eso que había en su mente no era un anhelo, era como... era como... como si lo hubiese vivido.

-Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?- Trunks se acerco corriendo a la chica y la ayudo a levantarse, de inmediato noto como algunas lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos castaño.

Ranma al ver esa escena se sintió miserable, observo las miradas que sus amigos de Nerima le dirigían, incluso aquellas miradas de las personas que seguían siendo extrañas para él -¿Qué hice?- Susurro. Jamás se sintió mas mal, le había dicho a Akane infinidad de insultos: idiota, gorda, marimacho, se había burlado de su comida... pero lo que había hecho apenas... La culpa lo invadio. Como nunca lo había hecho dio dos pasos hacia atrás y deseo huir, huir y perderse. Iba a dar paso a sus impulsos...

-¡¡RANMA!! ¡Deberías ser más respetuoso con Akane! No es la primera vez que la agredes y esta vez te has excedido- Alzo la voz Trunks mientras le dirigía a Ranma una mirada fría como el hielo.

Ranma observo como Trunks sostenía a la chica Tendo entre sus brazos. Entonces recordó que las cosas comenzaron justo cuando vio como Trunks y Akane charlaban tan animadamente en el área de alberca, había perdido los estribos e insulto a Akane de la forma que tuvo mas accesible, de ahí se desato el intento de disculpa y finalmente lo que había hecho hace unos momentos... apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras le devolvía la mirada al chico Briefs, sus ojos, también azules...se mostraban helados. –Estoy harto...¡¡¡Estoy harto de que te metas en lo que no sabes!!!-

-¡¡BASTA LOS DOS!!- Grito una enfadada Bulma al percatarse lo que venia a continuación, sin duda la mayoría se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que Ranma había gritado, pero ella no podía permitir que esto terminara en algo que no estaba bien. Finalmente eran sus invitados y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Ranma, tenia razon en que eran SUS problemas.

Sin embargo, fue tarde la advertencia de Bulma. Ranma fue el primero en lanzarse contra Trunks quien fácilmente esquivo el golpe.

-No tiene caso pelear Ranma, no quiero lastimarte- Dijo Trunks mientras hacia a un lado a Akane, dejándola junto a Ukyo y Ryôga. Estas palabras solo hicieron que la furia de Ranma se encendiera aun más.

-¡DIJE BASTA!- Insistió Bulma, pero Ranma no hacia caso y seguía intentando golpear a Trunks sin obtener ningún resultado. Los dos chicos se movían de un lado a otro. Ranma se detuvo un poco agotado

-¡Maldición! Deja de moverte-

Los demás simplemente no atinaban que decir. A Bulma se le veía una vena en la frente, estaba a punto de gritar por tercera vez, pero Vegeta la detuvo del hombro.

-Déjalos pelear Bulma-

-Pe... pero ¿qué dices? Sabes que Trunks es más fuerte que Ranma- Bulma sonrió nerviosamente hacia Ukyo, Shampoo y Ryôga –Chicos, no se molesten... además ustedes son nuestros invitados-

-Vegeta tiene razon- Se escucho la voz de Goku y Bulma volteo a verlo –Estoy seguro que Trunks sabrá medir su fuerza. Además, me interesa saber como pelean estos chicos- Termino sonriente y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, que regresaban su vista a la pelea.

Ante esto, los demás pusieron una cara de aflicción. Ranma y Trunks volvieron a colocarse frente a frente y esta vez la mirada de ambos era retadora.

-Bulma...- Akane fue la ultima en suplicar con la mirada a Bulma que detuviera eso, pero la científica negó inseguramente ante la petición de Akane 

–Lo lamento Akane...-

Ranma sonrió irónicamente –Esta vez no fallare- Nuevamente se lanzo contra Trunks el cual esquivando el golpe se coloco detrás del chico de la trenza, lo sujeto con fuerza apretándolo contra si –Eso no te va a servir- mascullo Ranma que tomando impulso se paro sobre sus manos y llevo a Trunks contra el piso. De forma ágil los dos jóvenes nuevamente se pusieron de pie.

Sin tardar nada en actuar, Ranma aprovecho el momento de la cercanía para conectar unos cuantos golpes 

–¡¡¡¡KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!! (Truco de las castañas)-

Trunks se vio sorprendido por la velocidad de la técnica, debido a que los intentos anteriores de Ranma habían fallado; recibió al menos cuatro golpes, uno de ellos en el estomago. –Bien... si en verdad quieres pelear en serio...- Trunks sonrió desafiante, lo que incremento los ataques de Ranma, pero estos ya podía detenerlos el saiya con suma presteza -¿Qué pasa? Con esa velocidad nunca llegaras a golpearme de nuevo-

Ranma gruño –¡Tan solo te estoy probando!-

-¡Si claro!- Trunks comenzó a contraatacar haciendo que Ranma caminara en reversa, notablemente podía verse el dominio que ejercía Trunks, finalmente de un buen derechazo Ranma salió volando con potencia y una mandíbula dislocada.

-Genial... –Exclamo sarcásticamente el chico Saotome al ver que con un solo golpe habían desacomodado su mandíbula, mientras el apenas había hecho algunos golpes al saiya que no se mostraba cansado.

Ranma se quedo un momento en el piso mientras el chico de cabellera morada se acercaba lentamente a él. De un momento a otro el saiya percibió un incremento de ki en Ranma quien apretaba fuertemente sus puños y  mantenía su cabeza abajo sin pararse aun del suelo. Trunks alzo una ceja al igual que Goten quien observaba la pelea.

-Parece que lo has hecho enfadar Trunks- Dijo este ultimo juguetonamente

-...pero su energía es... extraña- colaboro Goku –Se siente... se siente ¿triste?-

Ryôga de inmediato volteo al escuchar a Goku decir esto, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que Ranma pensaba hacer. ¡Claro! Lo tenia todo para hacer su técnica. En tan solo momentos, había conseguido el desprecio de todos, seguro se sentía miserable por lo que había hecho a Akane, (que por cierto de no haber sido Trunks el que lo enfrentara, lo hubiese hecho el mismo) pero sobre eso...  estaba el hecho de que Ranma Saotome era invencible en Nerima y ahora le estaban dando la paliza de su vida. –El rugido de león- Susurro el chico de la pañoleta siendo escuchado por Akane

Ranma se levanto poco a poco con el puño frente a su cara y los ojos cerrados, su rostro en segundos se veía bastante demacrado –¡Ja!... Ja... jajaja. Gracias por hacerme sentir asi-

Trunks parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar a Ranma, él también podía percibir lo que Goku había dicho. De pronto se coloco en posición de ataque al ver como Ranma colocaba sus manos frente de si y abría los ojos.

-¡¡¡SHISHI HOKODAN!!! (Rugido de león)- Grito el de la trenza mientras una bola enorme de energía salía de la palma de sus manos dirigida hacia Trunks.

-Jamás pensé que Ranma se encontrara con tanto odio y desesperación para hacer esa técnica- Comento rápidamente Ukyo mientras observaba la ejecución de la técnica

Akane miro a Ukyo y susurro –¿Cómo fue que Ranma pudo hacer esa onda depresiva?-

Ryôga sonrió a medias recordando como su rival busco desesperadamente la forma de hacer esa técnica, cuando el mismo Ryôga acababa de adquirirla y jamás pudo igualarla, debido a que Ranma era incapaz de ser infeliz, sin embargo ahora... lo había logrado sin necesidad de hacer esfuerzo.

-¿Onda depresiva has dicho?- Pregunto Vegeta algo interesado mientras una explosión sacudía el lugar

Entre el polvo Ryôga contesto a la pregunta –Fácil... esa técnica solo es ejecutable cuando la persona esta deprimida, mientras más lo este, mas es el odio y desesperación que se transmitirá en la energía que se lanza-

Goku quien también escuchaba junto con Goten que solo puso cara de circunstancia

-Aunque debo decir...-Agrego Ryôga –Que la técnica es mía-

Goten y Goku casi se van de espaldas, bonita forma de crear poder...

Por fin el polvo se disipo dejando ver a un Trunks que se sacudía un poco la ropa –Te felicito, creo que los subestime. Tienen buen nivel de poder, esa técnica es buena pero...- El chico Briefs miro fijamente a Ranma -...no sirve de nada si no le atinas al oponente-

Ranma sintió hervir la sangre y se sintió aun más frustrado al ver que su oponente seguía como si una ráfaga de viento hubiese pasado sobre el, y solo se hubiera llenado de polvo.

-Eso solo hará que aumente su poder- Comento Ryôga

-Paren esto...- Susurro Akane

-Ranma, esta bien, solo promete que no volverás a tratar mal a Akane de nuevo y terminemos con esto- Dijo Trunks mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ranma empuño sus manos y dirigió su cabeza hacia el cielo, su ki nuevamente aumento lo que notaron todos los guerreros presentes –¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- Una columna de energía proveniente del cuerpo de Ranma se dirigió hacia el firmamento. Los de Nerima abrieron los ojos por ello

-¡¡Ranma!!- Gritaron Ukyo y Shampoo al unísono

-¡Para esto! ¡Para esto Ranma!-

Trunks se consterno un poco ante esto, ese había sido un buen desperdicio de poder... 

-¡Trunks cuidado!- Grito Goten al sentir esa energía acercarse

Vegeta y Goku observaron como la columna de energía se dirigía de nueva cuenta hacia el piso en dirección a Trunks, y rápidamente quitaron a todos los que estaban cerca de ahí.

A Trunks apenas le dio tiempo de hacerse de lado pero uno de sus brazos quedo afectado –Parece que me confié... bien Ranma, esta vez si me diste...-

Sin embargo Ranma se encontraba en el piso con Akane a un lado –Ranma... Ranma, ¿me escuchas?-

-Sera mejor que lo llevemos adentro Akane... él esta inconsciente, dejemos que descanse-Dijo Ukyo quien se acercaba

Ranma se encontraba con un par de espirales en lugar de ojos.

-Ocupo toda su energía en eso- Comento algo preocupada la china

-Se ve que estas muy preocupada- Dijo una voz al lado de ella, era Goten quien hacia el comentario.

Shampoo mostró una cara molesta y volteo el rostro –Shampoo ya no preocuparse por Ranma, el ya no ser su prometido-

-¡¡Ohh!! ¿Asi que Ranma era tu prometido?- Pregunto sorprendido el chico

-¿Goten no saberlo?- El saiya negó –Pues eso no importar de todas formas, Goten ser airen ahora-

Goten coloco sus brazos sobre la nuca y camino hacia dentro de la corporación, donde ya todos entraban siguiendo a Ryôga quien cargaba entre hombros al chico Saotome.

-----

Habían pasado unos días desde aquello y las cosas en la corporación habían quedado mas o menos arregladas. A pesar de que Ranma no le dirigía la palabra a Trunks y viceversa, podían sobrellevar un poco la situación. Como era costumbre, el chico de la trenza hacia su entrenamiento matutino mientras mascullaba.

-Maldición... si estuviera en Nerima podria largarme, pero en este mundo desconocido no sé a donde podria ir- Dijo mientras pegaba fuertemente un golpe al aire –Tuve que utilizar la técnica de Ryôga y ni aun asi pude hacer nada-

-Ese no es el Ranma que conozco- Escucho la voz de su eterno rival, pero a la vez quizás su único amigo.

-...-

-Ni siquiera te atreviste a retar nuevamente a Trunks-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ryôga? Espera...- Dijo sin dejar su entrenamiento, ni voltear – Ahora me darás un sermón como el de hace unos días y cometeré otra locura-

-No soporto ver que el que considero mi mejor rival, mi reto, sea vencido tan fácilmente, peor aun... –Tomo mas decisión en sus palabras -... no soporto que el mismo se rinda, no puedo ver que te comportes de esta forma-

-¡¿No querias verme perder acaso?! Pues ahí lo tienes... es mas... ¡Puedes completar esto! ¿¿¡¡PORQUE NO TE QUEDAS CON AKANE DE UNA VEZ!!??- Por fin detuvo su entrenamiento y decidió voltear –¿Acaso no ama a        P-chan?- comento sarcástico- vamos Ryôga es tu oportunidad para...-

Ryôga golpeo a Ranma con su sombrilla en la cabeza una y otra vez –NO PUEDO...- Golpe-... DEJAR...- Golpe -...QUE METAS A AKANE EN ESTO- Golpe

Ranma estaba en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza, de pronto se levanto -¡¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!! ¿Por qué me golpeas?- Esta vez Ranma se paro rápidamente colocándose en posición de pelea frente al chico Hibiki

-¿Qué no lo entiendes Ranma? ¿Qué valor tiene para mi ganar a Akane de esa forma? Podria hacerlo...- Ryôga se puso más serio –pero... que valor tiene si sé que... no es ella misma ahora, si ha olvidado... quien es su verdadero amor- Dijo Ryôga mientras bajaba mas su tono de voz y se daba la vuelta 

Ranma abrió sus ojos –Oye Ryôga espera yo...-

-Realmente eres un idiota- Después de estas palabras Ranma recibió unos cuantos golpes mas del puño de Ryôga y finalmente se metió a la casa

Con un moretón en el ojo y parado en medio de aquel patio, el viento se llevo el susurro de aquel chico –Tienes razon... soy un imbecil... gracias-

******

**Nota de la autora: **Ahora si me he tardado, después de meses les traigo un capitulo más de este fic. Mi carrera no me da el tiempo para seguir escribiendo y ahora he sacrificado un par de horas de estudio por esto... la inspiración me llego y bueno, solo espero que no me vaya muy mal con los exámenes. Ténganme paciencia, en lo personal no creo que me haya quedado mal el capitulo, pero agradecería mucho que me mandaran sus opiniones. Agradezco a        y a Shinta_Girl sus comentarios. Pueden escribirme a maytelu15@hotmail.com o a Maytelu_chan@hotmail.com  Si tienen suerte me encuentran en el msn con la primera dirección y bueno... nos vemos el próximo año con la próxima actualización (ehh... tratare de que no sea realmente un año).


End file.
